Broken glass house
by person6
Summary: An AU fic about Ryou and Bakura who start by working on a project together and end up becoming good friends. Later on they want more, but do they dare express it? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

Hello, it's me again! Well anyways, it's a new fic and like most of mine, this one came out of nowhere. I really don't know where I get such odd ideas really. -_-; But anyways, this one is completely AU, no millennium items or yami's or taking over the world and throwing it into darkness and chaos. I know, I know, where's the fun in that eh? But not to worry, I'll throw in some Ryou angst for those into chaos and darkness. Anyways, this one is about Ryou and Bakura who are two different people. They meet up on an English project and let's just say fate helps them along the way.  
  
Warning: yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, my favorite couples! Ummm.some bullying and I think that's it for now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Now on with the fic! *************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
Ryou Hanai was regular boy who once had a loving family consisting of a mother and father and a younger sister. He was a happy young boy whose life couldn't get any better for him. Every day he would get up with a smile on his young face and greeted the world with happiness and joy. Then when he was only ten, still yet a child, fate let the deadly scythe of death strike down upon his happy family. His family had felt the first blow on their beautiful yet delicate glass house. Although it had no broken the glass yet, it had an ugly shatter mark that spidered across the once smooth glass. Poor Ryou's mother had been struck with a deadly disease, cancer. A rare form of leukemia that slowly ate away her body as the illness consumed her. Poor Ryou, who was still only a child when his mother died was forced to take care of his sister and often his father, who was left grief stricken by his wife's death. Ryou was forced grow up quickly as he watched after his sister and urged his father back into work. Life resumed in the Hanai household as normal as possible, although Ryou was still left with the responsibility of a sister to take care of, ever since their father had thrown himself into work in an futile attempt to bury his grief away, just like the casket that had buried away his much beloved wife. Even with a new burden across his shoulder's our young Ryou still awoke with a smile on his face. Then just two short years later, fate let death take another fatal hit on Ryou's glass house. Ryou's sister, whom he was close too and felt the self appointed job of guardian ever since their mother's death, was involved in a brutal hit and run accident. She died in the hospital just five hours later, cradled in Ryou's arms; their father was away on a dig. This time, death had shattered the once so beautiful glass house, leaving its ugly mark. The first hit had left a mark, yet its second hit left a deeper mark. Ryou's once happy loving family, was gone. His beautiful mother and caring sister were dead, buried side by side to each other; his once happy father had buried himself into his work, in hopes to forget everything that reminded him of his family; and Ryou, poor Ryou was left alone in his house, no mother, no sister, and no father to love him. He no longer awoke with a smile on his face or the hopes of a new day. He awoke to the silence of an empty house and the whispers of memories. Ryou Hanai was the loneliest boy in Domino.  
  
Bakura Tehoran was only a toddler when his father was killed by a drunk driver in the streets as fate would have it. Being only two years old, his memories of his father were faded away by time with only time stopping pictures to remind him of the one he used to call father. Living with his mother, Bakura was a happy teen, everything Ryou was not. He had friends at Domino High School, a family, and didn't lack in anything he wanted. With a reputation of a trouble maker in his school, Bakura loved chaos, destruction, and darkness. In essence he had and was everything Ryou was not.  
  
By now, you must think fate is the villain here, tearing apart families and ruining lives, but fate is neither evil nor good. Fate is just fate; it follows what destiny has woven before it. So as these two different boys lived their own separate lives fate decided to lend a hand in the making, as you will see the story of how these two boys will collide into each other's lives and make an impact so deep in their lives, they can't help but be drawn to one another. This is the story of Ryou Hanai and Bakura Tehoran. *************************************************************** *************************************** That's the end! No, this wasn't really the first chapter, but more like the prologue. It's sort of like a really long summery and a background of the main characters. I know that Ryou's life is really sad, but really poor kid. T_T so please read and review and I will update as soon as possible. Thanks and Ja ne ^_^! 


	2. school project fate intervenes

Well thank you for the kind reviews people! I really like them, and so now I continue on with Broken Glass House and go to an actual chapter rather then a prologue. Anyways, it might switch around Ryou's and Bakura's POV quite a bit for now, it'll settle down later, promise. So anyways on with the fic!  
  
Warning: Contains yaoi between Bakura and Ryou, some bullying of Ryou, but don't worry, Bakura will make it all better!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh *************************************************************** ************************************** I was so close, oh so close to sweet blissful sleep, you know right between sleep and consciousness? Well I was just one step away from sleep when that annoying, pain in the ass, baka, wrinkled old prune of a teacher! Woke me up! I was so close to sleep!!!!!!! I was a mere millimeter from sleep!!!! I will get my revenge; I will destroy her and laugh at her misery! I will succeed and she will fall!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahah~! WHACK! Ow~! I nurse a very sore head as the bakayaro of a teacher whacks me with her handy yardstick. O_o Stupid yardstick, you're her accomplice! I will burn you in a bon fire and laugh as you burn! Burn I say, burn! Mwahaha- what's that? A project?! What kind of stupid project?! Damn you! I hate projects! Wait, what do you mean, your going to pair us up with other people! Gah! That's it; your office is so going to burn today after school. I will make sure of it, hmmmm.where did I put my extra cherry bomb? Heh? Did you call my name? Oh my partner.right.who the hell's Ryou Hanai? Wait, what do you mean the stupid projects due in 2 weeks?! That's not enough time, I need about 2 months!!!! I growl, that's it; your office will no longer be standing after school, yes, it will burn and I will dance around it and laugh! Hahahahahaha~~! (A bit on the insane side ne? -_-;)  
  
"Bakura-sama?"  
  
Huh? I blink out of my reverie and look up to see a slim boy, silvery white hair, and the gentlest brown eyes ever. He takes my silence as a reassurance to go on.  
  
"Watashi wa Ryou desu."*  
  
I do say, I think I'm staring.  
  
Bakura?! Why of all people do I get Bakura as a partner?! He's the notorious trouble maker, considered half insane and half sadistic. He makes the toughest of bullies squeal like girls here. Oh kami, does somebody up there hate me? I mean why did I get Bakura? Why why why why why? With a sigh I make my way to the desk in which Bakura resides, I mean his silvery hair makes it easy to see where he sits. I reach him to see him grinning manically and a crazy glint in his eyes. Did I mention he has really unnerving eyes? Their dark reddish brown sort of reminds me of blood, I shiver involuntarily. I can see his eyes widen as he stares at me quite openly, what do I have a pen mark on my face? Hmmmm.maybe he doesn't like me and plans to beat me later? I hope not, I mean I have enough bullies on my back already and Ushio promised me a nice little meeting today after school anyways.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ryou-sama."  
  
Well at least he's nice. I tentatively sit on the seat and stare back at him. Well he is nice looking, I mean in a strikingly dark handsome way. His unruly silvery hair, much like my own, falls over his shoulders and half-hide his face, giving them the decidedly dark look. His features are all sharp and give the impression of a harsh nature. His red/brown eyes seem to take in everything around him, hiding nothing. I have to admit, he is quite good looking and I feel strangely attracted to him. As the class time gets eaten away we work together mostly in silence, speaking only when necessary. As the bell rings signaling I collect my books in my arms and prepare to leave the class. To my surprise I see Bakura following me, his confident stride quickly catching up to me.  
  
"I'll meet you at the door after school. We can work on the project at your house then. Don't be late."  
  
I can't help but shiver slightly as I feel his breath caress my neck as he pulls close to my body to whisper in my ear. I nod and when I turn to look at him, he's gone like a shadow. I blink and I was almost sure I saw a glimmer of silver in a corner, but I shrug it off and walk off to my class. This is going to be a very interesting afternoon for me.  
  
I must say, Ryou was one of a kind. Never have I seen such large chocolate colored eyes staring at me so intently. They shone with what I can only call as innocence and his face, kami, just radiated it. I wanted to reach out and stroke his porcelain like skin, so pale, so soft looking, so perfect. His silvery hair was much like mine, but softer, more relaxed, more angel like. I swear he was just so perfect looking, I wanted to ravish him. A couple reasons stopped me. 1) I'm in the middle of class, 2) I barely met him, and 3) I think that would slightly scare him. But still, no means did I stop staring at him. When I pressed close by him in the hall, it took every effort in my body not to trail kisses down his neck. I caught his scent; it was so pure. So purely Ryou. It was something like sweet vanilla mixed with sharp scent of roses. Wonder if he tastes like that.well I can't wait to find out. Kuso*, snap out of it Bakura! You barely know him and your head over heels for him! God's I sound pathetic. I nearly walk into the wall, must be thinking too hard.not good for my brain. As I enter my next class I grin feraly, I just remembered where I put my cherry bomb.  
  
I wait nervously by the open door. It's been fifteen minutes already since school was over.maybe he left or forgot.should I leave then or wait longer? Ushio might catch me if I wait any longer. I tug the hat around my heat a little tighter, it hides my hair. I think the only way Ushio spots me is with my hair, a nuisance really. I shiver slightly in the cold breezy day, where is Bakura?! I don't really enjoy standing out in the cold waiting to be picked on. Suddenly I feel something or rather someone snatch at my hat. I try to keep it on, but to no avail it gets snatched out of my head. I turn around to see what I feared, Ushio standing in front of me grinning like a cat that just caught a canary, and that canary was me.  
  
I kick a random locker leaving a dent in it. I hate the teacher, I hate her even more! Is that even possible?! The damn ancient teacher caught me! IT'S NOT FAIR, WHAT DOES KAMI HAVE AGAINST ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I didn't have the chance to sneak the cherry bomb into her desk, and now my poor cherry bomb doesn't have a home. Poor cherry bomb (a bit delusional ne?). Now where's that Ryou kid? I guess I should work on that project, no matter how much I hate it. I need the good grade and plus I can see Ryou again. Wandering for about 10 very confused minutes I can't find him. Where the hell is he?! Expect me to walk to his home by myself? Or is he late? I have no patience and he better not be late or he'll be on my bad side and mister cherry bomb will make itself at home in his back pack. I walk outside letting the cool wind slap my cheeks. I spot the huge figure on the right.probably Ushio picking on a poor kid again. man that kid needs to go to anger management. I see a familiar silvery white in the corner of my eyes and turn to see the large brown eyes staring up at Ushio filled with fear as he lies on the floor. I can see him curl up as he tries to make himself smaller and tries to escape the hammer sized hands. I feel my eyes widen and my blood boil. How dare he touch Ryou?! My Ryou! Mine I tell you! Nobody can lay a finger on him, nobody, just me! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!!!!!!!!! (Possessive ne? ^_^) I stalk over to where he stands as he takes another hit on Ryou, blood will be split. I grin; I think mister cherry bomb found a new home.  
  
Kami! Not Ushio, not Ushio! Of all bullies not Ushio! I back away, trying to make a distance between us, but of course he catches up. Oh Kami, save me! I swear this bully will beat me to a pulp! I barely made it last time! Without warning his fist rams against my cheek and I fall back on to the ground. That's going to leave a mark. I look up to see Ushio grinning at me. Ok now I feel very scared, he only grins like that when he wants to beat me to a bloody pulp. I feel a swift kick knock me to the brick wall.okay I decided I hate brick.it hurts a lot. As I gasp trying to breathe properly I feel another kick hit my gut. Then I curl up into a ball instinctively trying to protect myself from his kicks. The kicks may have stopped, but the punches keep on coming and soon I feel myself feeling being pulled into a darkened world. I let out a whimper and it seems to encourage Ushio to punch harder. Right before I surrender to the darkness I thought I saw a streak of silvery white, but maybe that was just the fact that my vision was clouded over. *************************************************************** *************************************** How was that? I know Bakura swears a lot, sorry about that. I'll try to keep it at a minimal. And no, Bakura is not insane, just slightly mentally unbalanced.@_@ is there a difference? Well insanity is anger put to good use ^_^! Anyways, I'll try to update soon, but anyways read and review as always and until then ja ne ^_^!  
  
*Watashi wa . desu means my name is.  
  
*Kuso means shit. 


	3. perfect sunsets

Hey people, I'm back! I'm so glad you all found it so good, it feels good, thank you! Special thanks to:  
  
Anonymous, Yuri Rikusentai, and Yami Sock Tenshi thanks for pointing out my mistakes, thank you!  
  
Anyways, on with the chapter, this time it also will flip back and forth between Ryou and Bakura, but opens up with Ryou. It might get a tad bit sad towards the end, but what can I do? Anyways, as usual warnings of yaoi between Ryou and Bakura. So please enjoy! **************************************************************** ************************************ I felt a cool hand insistently pressing down on my rather sore bruise, or one of them. I tried to swat away the hand, telling who ever it was to stop that. I could feel the hand grip my hand in a gentle yet strong grip. I tentatively open my eyes, and the sun's glare blinds me, making my world a haze of white for a moment. As my eyes slowly adjust, I see the familiar haze of silvery white hair, glowing in the sun casting a halo of light around the head. So I wasn't dreaming; he was here. I see the unnerving blood eyes staring down at me. I blink; I see the blood like eyes soften the slightest bit as he gently presses on another bruise.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
My voice sounds hoarse and whispery and I see his garnet eyes blink in surprise for a moment. Stopping for only a moment, the cool fingers quickly dart across my face feeling refreshing on my skin.  
  
"Just making sure you don't have any broken bones. Can you get up?"  
  
The cool fingers slip off my face as I try to get up, although I feel my head pounding like there's no tomorrow. I close my eyes once more as the world spins like a carousal ride, making the colors blend together to create a sickening effect. I feel strong and secure arms hold me up and a free hand roaming around my mane of thick hair. I open my eyes and see his face no further away then an inch from me. I feel the free hand pull itself out of my hair and the arms gently placing me against the once evil brick wall.  
  
"No cut, glad to say, although you might have a pounding headache for awhile."  
  
I see his eyes light up with amusement and I frown.  
  
"Since when did you become a doctor?"  
  
He shrugs of my question but helps me up. Leaning against him we make it slowly to what I assume is his car. My sore body protest in movement as I walk slowly across the deserted parking lot. As my head begins to pound away again I unconsciously lean my head on his arm and I feel his eyes sweep down to me. I look up to see his intense garnet eyes studying me, and for a couple of minute's time was suspended as we stared at each other. Slowly I could feel gentle fingers sweep away the stray locks of hair resting on my face, lingering on my cheek. A small smile threatened to grace his lips and I could see his eyes softening as he studied me. As for me, I was looking deep into your eyes, so odd, so intriguing, so beautiful. The sun glinted in your eyes, making a sparkle of amusement light up in them. The deep red and brown blended together mixing into the beautiful color that I'm sure only suited you. They were just so intriguing, so attention grabbing, so you.  
  
As I felt your head lean against my shoulder, I had to look down. There you were just staring contently at the grey concrete of the parking lot, your head resting on my arm. I must have been staring too hard at your mane of white hair, because you looked up at me. And just then as you laid your eyes on me, it was as if time had stopped and we were the only occupants of earth; clinging to each other and staring at each other's eyes. I was so close to you that I could smell that strangely you smell. The smell of roses and vanilla mixed in. So intoxicating, so addictive. I wanted to taste you, to slip my tongue down that pretty little throat of yours. Then those eyes, oh Kami! I don't think I've seen bigger eyes then yours! Their so warm and caring! I do believe I'm drowning in your eyes. It's like you unknowingly have me curled around your finger. You do, you have me on beck and call, not that I'd admit it. When you blink it breaks your powerful gaze on me and I look away. I still feel your eyes burning into me, so I look down at you and smile gently, a rare thing. I don't want you to be afraid of me, no I want you to trust me, to love me, to kiss me. That strange yet intoxicating scent of yours seemed to have messed up my brain.  
  
"Come on let's get you home."  
  
Home again, home. I hate home, well I hate this home. It's so empty, so alone, so silent. I hate the silence the most of all. It'd be bearable if there was some noise, but no it's like an isolated part of the universe. As we enter the darkened house, I can tell Bakura feels the solitude of the house. I thought I saw him shiver, but it could have just been my imagination. As I flick on the lights, the room becomes more visible. Everything is in pristine order, immaculate and precise. With so much time on my hands, I tend to keep everything in order.  
  
"Where's your first aid kit?"  
  
I take it out of the unknown corner I had stuffed it in. Setting on the coffee table, Bakura spilled the contents over the table. Knowingly he picked through the many jars and tubes of ointment. Letting the cream rest on his finger, he turns to me and gently places his fingers on my cheeks. Although I know it doesn't mean anything I fight the urge to sigh and lean into his touch. He can be so gentle when he wants to be, I can tell. His fingers slowly smooth the cream onto my bruises, barely making me wince as he touches my bruises. I see his garnet eyes soften at the sight of the purple area on my cheek and let's his hand cover it for a moment, his thumb stroking the bruise. My breathe hitches as it catches in my throat. I can feel myself blush and the heat spreads against my skin. Smiling he takes his hand away and squeezes more ointment onto his finger.  
  
"So, where are your parent's?"  
  
I feel myself squirm under the question. I press my lips together, something I do often when mentioning mother or Amane. I finger the tassel on a pillow that found its way to my lap.  
  
"My father works most of the time, going away for most of the year, and my mother died when I was 10."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I can feel his eyes studying me. I bent my head down, so he can't see the tears I'm trying to hold back. It always happens, I tend to get weepy when I mention mother. I can't help it, I loved her. It seems like a lifetime ago, when we were together and happy, when father was actually there, when mother was healthy, when Amane was always laughing. I try to push away the memories that are trying to swamp me over, and I swallow hard trying to keep the tears on bar. I feel a gentle hand tilt my face up, and I see garnet eyes staring into mine. His thumb strokes my skin right under my eyes and I must be crying, because I feel his thumb wet against my skin.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know what it feels like though."  
  
My vision blurs slightly as tears push towards my eyes again.  
  
"My father died when I was a little kid. I don't remember much, but I know what it's like to be different."  
  
I surprised my self by telling my own father died, something I have never told anyone voluntarily to anyone. I can see his eyes double in their sadness and it makes my heart tug. How can such an innocent and gentle child be so filled with sorrow? I mean yeah I lost my father, but I never really knew him, but Ryou seemed to have been close to his mother. I mean it must be harder to say good bye to someone you love especially if you knew them really well.  
  
"Do you have any sister's or brother?"  
  
His soft trembling voice pulls me out of my reverie. I shake my head, and I can see his eyes tear up again. What did I do now? Was that the wrong answer or something?  
  
"What's wrong Ryou-kun?"  
  
New tears fall down in the familiar paths once more as he hides his face from me. With swift fingers he tries to wipe away the clear drops of salty tears.  
  
"I had a sister. Her name was Amane. She died when-when I was 12. It was my fault that I let her d-d-die.I should have taken better care of her and may-maybe she would be here today. It was my fault!"  
  
In a miserable little wail, his face gets buried in his hands as he starts to sob. I circle my arms around his shaking body, trying to give him some comfort. Pressing his face against my shoulder he sobs harder then ever as his muffled cries penetrate my heart, making me almost cry as well.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't your fault Ryou-kun.I bet it was already written in her fate.it was not your fault Ryou-kun. You can't blame yourself for something you couldn't have prevented."  
  
"But-but, I could of done something! An-and then Mane would be alive and fa-father wouldn't be so miserable with me!"  
  
I can only try to comfort him with more soothing words as he continues to cry on my shoulder. I've never felt such an urge to comfort someone. He seemed so helpless, so vulnerable, so alone. I vowed to myself, to always be there for him even if he will never love me. I will always be there to talk to him, to laugh with him, to lend a shoulder to cry on, to comfort him when he's down. I'll always be there to make him laugh once more and make the smiles dance across his face. I'll always protect him, I will always be there.  
  
By the time my tears are gone, hiccups are erupting from my body. I didn't even know I had any tears left. I though they all left me when mother and Amane died. I guess not, I guess tears never really leave a person. Maybe it's what makes us human. I sigh and sniffle, realizing that I'm still on Bakura's shoulder, which is quite damp now.  
  
"I'm sorry, your shirt's wet now."  
  
My voice sounds thick with tears; it feels like I swallowed half my tears when I shed them. I quickly wipe away my tears and sniffle once more. I see the delicate whiteness of a tissue thrust towards me. I take it and mumble thanks before blowing my nose. I just feel like a fool now, crying all over Bakura of all people!  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see me like this."  
  
I try to avoid his garnet eyes, they seem to take in everything and something about them unnerves me at the moment. I see a shrug from the tip of my eyes.  
  
"No need to say sorry about anything. I can understand."  
  
I nod and drop the tissue into the conveniently placed trashcan at the foot of the couch. An awkward silence drops over the atmosphere as we sit in silence. I finger the tassel of the pillow once more not quite sure what to do or say right about now.  
  
When he stopped crying he looked so different; I saw a new person in place of the gentle and happy teen. I saw a boy bent over in sorrow and loneliness. His cheeks were flushed from crying so much and his nose was slightly pink from wiping it so much. His eyes were oh kami I don't know if I can describe them! They were so beautiful, so indescribably filled with emotion. Tears still clung to his sooty lashes and they hung there, waiting to drop down his flushed cheeks. Then those brown eyes seemed to enlarge ten fold as they were still watery yet beautiful still. The dying sun hit his eyes so they sparkled and shined even though they looked discontented. They.they.they.were like looking in the eyes of an angel. I can't describe it; it was just so beautiful and so poignant.  
  
"You know we were supposed to be working on our project."  
  
I say wryly more to myself rather then him, but I see him start at the comment. A look of surprise comes over his flushed features.  
  
"My goodness, we were! Oh dear, we should work on it now!"  
  
I chuckle at his urgency to start a project. I look over to the dying sun and sigh. I guess we could start it tomorrow, I mean it is due in two weeks, not tomorrow.  
  
"Actually, I have to go; we can work on this tomorrow, same time."  
  
I stand up and face the fading sun, narrowing my eyes as the harsh dying rays hit me in the eyes. The sun can be so harsh, but we depend on it, it's so weird. I sling my bag over my shoulder and head towards the door. I see Ryou looking at the sun as well. Wonder what he's thinking about? I see him shake his head as if to get rid of thought from his mind, and smiles vaguely over at me, looking dreamy. I smile back and open the door, seeing the most beautiful sight ever. I feel my breath swept away as I see vibrant red staining the sky, making it look like it was bleeding, maybe it was. A brazen orange weaved in and out of the bloody red, calming it down to something serene. The ball of fire dropped over the horizon, disappearing slowly an inch at a time. As it dropped lower down the skyline, dark dusky blue began to sweep in accompanied by even duskier lavender. I felt a small gasp beside me as Ryou joined me to see the majestic sight before us. We just stood there, watching the colors meld together and slowly dissolve into the midnight blue sky. It was beauty beyond beauty, it made see the simplicity of nature and the chaotic thoughts in my head settle down into a serene state. I felt at peace with everything, and everything became clear to me for that 15 odd minutes. Everything was right, nothing was wrong; it was all a perfect balance. It was beauty and a whole bunch of other things for mixed together. It was peace of mind, happiness of heart, beauty of body, it was everything. I glanced down at Ryou and saw a look pass over his face and I knew that he too had felt what I had. That we had both just experienced something special and unique. It was our moment together where the world was beautiful and right. Where nothing could go wrong and everything was just perfect. Yes that's the word, perfect. **************************************************************** ************************************ Wow, that's one long chapter! It took me awhile I must say. Anyways, as always please review! This chapter was kinda philosophical or more had to do with emotions rather then what revolved around them in the material world. Do you get what I mean? Anyways, I hope you liked it; it was really fun to type this one up. So please as usual read and review! And until the next time I update, ja ne ^_^! 


	4. I'm right here

Hey I'm back! Thank you for the kind reviews! Um.special thanks to:  
  
Yuri Rikusentai- thanks you and I will write when they change POV's. Thanks for pointing that out!  
  
Copycat4- I made you cry?! O_O wow! Thank you! *offers tissue*  
  
Death's child- soon, don't worry, they will kiss soon and on the lips to, not on the cheek, but for now, some Ryou angst! But not to worry patience is a virtue and you will soon be rewarded!  
  
Anyways, this will switch only a little, like I said the switching of the POV's will lessen over time. But it starts with Ryou's POV. I will tell you if they switch.  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, Ryou angst and it's not something Bakura can rescue him from that easily. He will be healed though so don't worry! **************************************************************** ************************************************* It was morning, or almost morning. I could tell by the way the sun was shining weakly through my eyelids, meaning my alarm should go off in 5..4...3..2..1......'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' I groan and whack out my hand to shut I off, only to miss it. I peek out of my nest of blankets and try to glare at the evil alarm clock..EVIL I TELL YOU EVIL!!!! I finally manage to turn it off and crawl out of my warm fluffy bed. School's evil I tell you, the only reason we have it is to torture us. I glare at my now silent alarm clock for waking me up and forcing me to get out of bed. By the time I'm ready to leave I have spare time before school starts so I start to tidy up the living room by habit. Whenever I had extra time on my hands I tended to tidy up the house; hence the freakishly cleanness of my house. Sighing I pack away the first aid kit as I remember the way Bakura's finger's were so soft and gentle against my bruised cheeks. I gently touch it and shake my head at myself. Listen to me! I sound like a love sick fool! Maybe I am.suddenly the phone rings and on instinct I grab a hold of it.  
  
"Moshi-moshi."  
  
"Hello, is Ryou there?"  
  
"This is he."  
  
Who could this be? I have to go to school soon, I hope he hurries up. I check my watch and sit on the stool by the counter.  
  
"Oh hello Ryou, this is Dr. Takehashi, I work with your father."  
  
"I see."  
  
I really don't see what this has to do with me. Did my father want him to tell me he can't come or something? I know he's busy but that's just ridicules!  
  
"Ryou are you sitting?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then listen carefully. There was.an accident today.involving your father."  
  
I feel my insides freeze as they turn a chilling cold.  
  
"Is he okay?! Is he there?! Can I talk to him?!"  
  
I know he's barely here, but he's still my father.I care for him!  
  
"Uh.no Ryou, you don't understand. He.he didn't make it Ryou.I'm sorry."  
  
I feel my hand shaking so hard that I can barely hold the phone steadily. My father's.OH KAMI!  
  
"NO! NO! NO! HE CAN'T BE, THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE, PLEASE LET MY TALK TO HIM! OH KAMI, PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE!"  
  
I'm just hysterical now, I know it. I can feel tears streaming down my face as I scream at the other guy on the phone. This is just all a really cruel joke, yeah now somebody will give the phone to my dad and we'll all have a good laugh.right?  
  
"I'm sorry Ryou.I really am.We'll be.we'll be in touch soon.to talk about the funeral. I'm so sorry Ryou, I really am."  
  
I hear another click on the line and a hiss accompanies it soon. Oh kami, tell me this is a joke. I listen hard to the hiss, hoping that he'll pick up again and give out a laugh saying it was all a joke. Seconds pass then minutes then I put the phone down. I know it's not a joke anymore. I walk to the sofa and sit down. I just sit there, looking at my hands. They're shaking. I close them tightly hoping to stop their shaking only to worsen. I curl up and slowly bury my face into one of the pillows. Only then do my sobs come out. In continuous streams, tears fall down my face. Oh Kami, I'm truly alone now. All alone.nobody to take care of my anymore.my father's dead.my father's.I hate you fate.  
  
(Bakura) Where is he?! I haven't seen him all day! I'm positive he knew we were going to work on our project today! Well not that I really care about the project, I just want to be near him. To smell that delicate scent him of him again, run my hands across that feather soft skin of his, and catch those full lips with mine.okay day dreaming here! I snap out of it and concentrate on the clock.okay only a minute to go.....30 seconds......5.4.2.1.FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And no detention today either! Hehehehehehe.now to Ryou's!  
I approach the silent house and feel myself shiver again. Something about this house makes me shiver.yesterday it was the way it was so silent.and today discontent seems to reek out of here. I knock on the door tentatively.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
I lean my ear on the door and hear something.I press harder to the door.is he sobbing? I feel slightly panicky now and start to pound on the door.  
  
"Ryou let me in! It's me Bakura!"  
  
Still no answer. Okay now going into paranoid mode.damnit! Maybe he has a spare key somewhere.I run my hand under the mat and yes! I feel the cold metal of the key as I enclose my fingers to it. Jamming it into the hole I nearly break the door running into room. And there.there I see my angel, lying curled up on the couch sobbing into the pillow. I see his hair tumble over his face as wretched sobs break from his slim body, every so often wails can be heard muffled from the pillow. Oh Ryou angel, what happened? Before I know it I have you in my arms, crying into my shoulder once more. I run my hands through his damp hair as he clings to me, sobbing with new grief and hurt.  
  
"Ryou what's wrong?!"  
  
For awhile I hear just sobs emitted until words form randomly together.  
  
"He's.dead..dead! Alone.Otoussan.gone..alone.Bakura!"  
  
With one more wail he reburied his head into my shoulder and sobbed out his little heart. Trying to piece the fragments together in my head I tried to fit it together like a puzzled, a very hard puzzle. Let's see, dead.so someone's dead, okay.alone.so he's alone because someone's dead..Otoussan.ohhhhhh...uh-oh..this can't be good. I rock the small body in my arms and try my best to sooth him, which doesn't seem to do a thing. I really think fate is cruel.Ryou doesn't deserve this.not Ryou, not my Ryou.he's too gentle, too kind-hearted to suffer like this. Soon the sobs seem to disappear and I look down to see his face, flushed worn out. Seems like he cried himself out.oh my poor angel. I smooth away a ruffled lock and wipe away the tears staining his face. What do I do now?! From the way he's clinging to me, I guess moving isn't an option. A small whimper is emitted from the depth of my shirt and I look down to see his face contorted in fear.oh kami, why are you doing this to him?! I cradle his body, trying to save him from his nightmares. Shhhh.Ryou I'm here, I'll never leave you.I will always be here to save you, to make you laugh again, to give you a shoulder to cry on, to love you forever.you're not alone tenshi, I'm right here. **************************************************************** ************************************************* Well, that's the end! Like it? I wasn't able to describe Ryou's emotions very well, but I tried my best. I will defiantly try better next time, so please bear with me. Anyways, I know Ryou's suffering, but he will get better I promise! Poor Ryou though, alone in the world. What will happen to him? Oh wait, I guess I should know that.Heh. Anyways please read and review and I will update as soon as possible ja ne ^_^! 


	5. Fate is just cruel

I'm back again! I want to thank so many people for being so nice to me in the reviews!!! Okay let's start with:  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: Thank you so much for the plushies *hugs to my chest in a death grip* and the posters! *Posts them up on her room and stares at them for 5 hours* I want to dedicate this chapter to you for being one of the best reviewers ever! Think of it as thanks you gift!  
  
Death's Child: Yes angst is the greatest. Thanks for the review.  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: I'm sorry for making you cry! Here, *hands tissue* He will get better, but for now more angst! Heh.  
  
Link-Roy-Marth-lover: Thanks for the review! I know it was sad, but he will get better.eventually. Meaning not anytime soon.  
  
Anyways on with the chapter! Oh and it starts with Bakura's POV.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura and more Ryou angst! Yes for this and maybe the next chapter it will contain unearthly amounts of Ryou angst, I know I'm sorry, but he will get better! I promise! *crosses fingers behind my back* Hehe. **************************************************************** *********************************************** I see his face looking anguished as he gazes at the highly polished coffin. White flowers are neatly placed on the shining coffin. I see his hands twist at each other, wringing each other in their death grips. I only came to his father's funeral because he begged me, well rather he asked me and I immediately agreed. In all this black, he seems to look paler then ever.not the delicate porcelain pale, but deathly pale. His eyes seem to be too big for his face as they are doubled over in pain and grief. For about the 100th time today I ask Kami what he did to deserve this. Ryou doesn't deserve to be punished for no reason! I hear the murmurs of:  
  
"Poor boy, all alone now."  
  
"Must miss his father terribly."  
  
"Heard his sister and mother died as well."  
  
"Poor dear."  
  
"He looks so unhappy." I clench my hands, of course he's unhappy! You don't need to say it out loud! His father died for goodness sake! Kami! Did his father work with these bakas?! No wonder he died in an accident! I glare at the huddled bunch of people, who seem to suddenly go quiet under my gaze. I walk over to his hunched figure and gently touch his arm.  
  
"You know, you might break your hands like that."  
  
Startled he looks up at me and tires to smile although he fails terribly. I see him shiver in the chilled air. In a whispery voice I hear him murmur.  
  
"Hard to believe he's dead."  
  
I see tears beginning to form in his pain clouded eyes. Don't cry angel, don't ruin those beautiful eyes of yours. No more tears, no more sorrow, please angel, don't cry. I hesitantly let my arm wrap around your thin shoulders and pull you into a protective embrace. Your snowy white head rests on my shoulder and I hear your voice murmur out once more.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this Bakura-san?"  
  
I feel my heart squeeze tight as I hear his little voice sounding like a little child being scolded. You didn't deserve this angel; you didn't deserve any of this. Fate has just been cruel to you angel, fate has been cruel.  
  
"Fate is just cruel Ryou-san."  
  
(Ryou)  
  
"Fate is just cruel Ryou-san."  
  
Fate is indeed cruel. First mother, then Amane, then...I close my eyes as I feel tears brush on my eyes once more. I told myself I wouldn't cry, not this time. I smile wryly as I remember the last time I said that to myself was when Amane died. When I saw her little casket laid out, covered with white lilies, they were her favorite flowers. I just let Bakura pull me closer into a warm and protective embrace. Amidst the haze of pain and loneliness, Bakura's embrace seems to lessen the pain the slightest bit.  
The service went sluggishly slow, I once more felt like I was in school. The only difference was my father's overly shined casket lay covered in white bleeding hearts, those were his favorite flowers. He said it reminded him of mother, the way she caused his heart to bleed when she died. Mother's casket was covered in wisterias, they were his favorites. I look away and at the black of my pants. The speaker's talk about his greatness as a colleague and friend, yet he seems to be like a distant stranger to me rather then my father, possibly because he never was home. I feel guilty as I think about my father like that. He was a good father, he just couldn't handle being alone like me. Well he won't be alone anymore, don't worry father; you'll be with Amane and mother. I will be the one that is alone now. Alone.  
  
(Bakura)  
  
As the herd of black clad figures huddle to Ryou's house for the banquet, I see his silvery head bent, concentrating on the floor. Once in the house, he seems to be swallowed in the crowd of black. I desperately search for the silvery white of his hair, yet fail to find it. I snake to the side, ready to give up my search, when I spot the silvery white in a secluded corner. Pressing his face into a pillow, he's huddled in an armchair, trying to hide from the crowds. I can see his little body shaking as tears seem to be disappearing into the pillow. I pick my way across to his dark little corner and sit on the armchair with him. Gently touching his shoulder I move his hair trying to get him to look up. As he does, I feel surprised. He's not crying, well not exactly at least. He's laughing, not the delighted sort of laugh, but the hysterical laugh, and tears stream down his face at the same time. Oh angel, what's wrong? What happened? His hysterical laughter seems to disappear among the chatter of the black clad people, but I can still here it. Distorted and so unlike you. Angel, what happened?  
  
(Ryou)  
  
I'm alone, alone in the world. Alone in the world, alone in the world. You know that sort of rhymes. Burying my face into a pillow, I feel laughter bubble up from within my throat. It's funny! I'm alone in the world! It's hysterical! I feel tears drip down my face as I laugh. It's just so funny! Being alone here in this big house with no one to care for me! It's hilarious! I feel Bakura look at me alarmed. What's wrong? Don't you see how funny this is? How hysterical it is? IT'S FUNNY!  
  
"It's...funny Bakura-san."  
  
I manage to wheeze out amidst laughter.  
  
"I'm alone...and no one...to care for...me!"  
  
I feel myself give out another peal of laughter as I say it out loud. It sounds even funnier when I say it! I clutch my stomach, which is starting to ache from laughing too hard. I feel strong hands grip my shoulders and force me to look into that beautiful blood like eyes. It's funny Bakura-san, its funny! I let out a gasp as I try to catch my breath and soon my vision starts to fade.  
  
"It's...funny."  
  
I breathe out with the last bit of my consciousness before slumping onto Bakura's shoulder. I let the comforting blackness over take me as it carries me to the land to dreams where all reality is suspended.  
  
(Bakura)  
  
RYOU ARE YOU NUTS?! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! RYOU SNAP OUT OF IT! I see his small form slump as he closes his eyes and seems to have passed out. I start to panic, well what would you have done if a kid whose father just died started to laugh hysterically and suddenly blacked out?! Easily I picked him up and discreetly carried him to what I though was to be his room; well considering it was the only room that looked occupied. The group people didn't even seem to notice me carrying Ryou to the upper part of the house...geesh you'd think they were here only for the food. Gently I laid his limp form onto the blue blanketed bed. The soothing grey and blue colored room seemed to calm my nerves, much like Ryou does. I paced the freakishly neat room, trying to find in my much cluttered mind what to do. Instinctively I put my hands deep into my pockets to feel the plastic of my cell phone. Course! I flipped over the cover and dialed a number.  
  
"Moshi-moshi how may I help you?"  
  
"I would like to speak to Dr. Tehoran please?"  
  
I hear a click and a different voice speaks through.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hey 'kassan, it's me."  
  
"Oh hey honey, how was the funeral?"  
  
I sweat drop slightly as I hear the question. My mother's weird like that.  
  
"Um...depressing? But I have a problem."  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
I feel my eye twitch at the sugar coated nick name...I hate them. Why can't my mother just call me Bakura? Every body else does. Then I remember that I'm still on the phone.  
  
"Can you pick me up?"  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in half an hour."  
  
I hear another click as she hangs up. That's what's cool about my mom, she never really seems to question what I do or why I do it...hence she never asks about my collection of sharp objects and things that explode...my cherry bomb collection is safe hehehe. I cautiously approach Ryou's slender limp form and rest a hand on his forehead...maybe he's catching a fever. Nope, not really warm. Hysterics? I sigh and cross the room, looking at things that make up his room. A highly polished oak box seems to stand out on his desk. Glancing over to him, I open the box. Cards? I take one out and look at it intently. I read the word written out in scroll form, "The Fool." What the hell is this?! I take out a couple more to see more pictures and words that make up what looks like a tarot deck. Is Ryou a witch?* Frowning I put the cards back and close the box. I poke at it, thinking maybe it'll suddenly come alive and cast a spell on me...what?! You never know! Deciding that it's just a box I continue my journey around his room. I come across a picture frame set on his bed side table. A beautiful lady with silvery white hair and gentle brown eyes stared serenely in Ryou's direction. Her pale skin seemed to be translucent and radiated with happiness and grace. If it wasn't for the fact that her hair was waist long, she looked much like Ryou. The same silvery hair, the warm brown eyes, and that beautiful pale skin. Must be his mother. It's amazing that it was only a picture, I expected her to blink out at me or smile more broadly at Ryou. No wonder Ryou was sad she died. Then another picture made me stare. It was a little girl, only what seemed to be about 8 or 9. Dark blue hair was slickly put into a pony tail as she smiled broadly to me. Her brown eyes shined with mirth and amusement. Seems like all the Hanai family has brown eyes. A stack of papers catch my eyes...what's this? I unfold what looks to be a letter.  
  
Dear Amane,  
School went as usual, but I have to tell you Mane-chan, nothing's really the same without you.........Otoussan left for another expedition. House seems to be quite quiet, I almost expect you to be coming out of a little corner trying to attack me. I miss you Mane-chan...you and all the noise you used to make. Everything's too silent without you here...  
  
I fold the letter again. Is Ryou writing to his dead sister?* I find it odd, not the bad kind of odd that I think he's insane, but odd as in interesting odd. Is this his way of grieving? I hear a honk outside and I drop the letter back onto its previous stack and carry him to the car. Once more nobody seems to notice our departure. Baka people can't believe they called themselves friends of his father. I snort at them and quickly slide into the car.  
  
"Hey mom, meet Ryou."  
  
(Ryou)  
  
I feel a cool cloth gently glide over my face. It feels refreshing as it wipes away the sticky sensation of left over tears. I shift over to my side, trying to get more comfortable, but I'm awake now. Sleep seems to have left me or rather consciousness seems to have found its way back into my mind. I open my eyes to see myself in a darkened room greeted by brown eyes filled with mirth and amusement. It couldn't be! I only know one pair of eyes filled with mirth and amusement like that; they seem to smile and laugh at me, not teasingly, but rather with happiness and kindness. I feel my eyes widen considerably as I see the familiar eyes stare intently at me.  
  
"Mane-chan?" **************************************************************** *********************************************** My goodness! That was one really long chapter! I think my fingers are numb now...I can't move them!!!! Anyways, like I warned you mucho Ryou angst. It will get better soon; just waits a chapter or two. Anyways, um...well read and review please and ja ne until then ^_^!  
  
*Ryou has been dubbed a witch in many fic's and the magna version of Yu-Gi-Oh. There might be some tarot reading which I know how to do later in the story. I'm not really a witch, just a person into mystics.  
  
*Ryou has also been known to write to his Amane in the magna, I decided to incorporate it into the fic. 


	6. A mother's prayer

Hey people! I'm back! Yes, I know it's been a bit, but I couldn't update on the weekend like I planned to do, too much homework and papers...evil I tell you. Not to mention I'm sick! *cough cough sniffle sniffle* Anyways, thank you's:  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: thank you! I never really though I had much skill in writing, but whatever you wish to think! Oh and I don't have any magna, I just know about it from random things...don't ask. Thanks for all your really kind reviews, I appreciate it. *hugs the plushies you gave me*  
  
Link-Roy-Marth-lover: Well, I guess he's sorta crazy, not really. I'll just say its hysteria. I don't know.  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thank you!  
  
Neko Moon Goddess: Yeah, sorry about that. Mane-chan will be Amane, sort of a sibling nick name.  
  
Dragon's Venom: As you requested; another chapter!  
  
Copycat4: Thank you for liking my story! Thank you thank you thank you! ^_^  
  
Anyways, um...yeah so when we left off, Ryou went kinda psycho, but let's just say that was hysteria. I don't really know the symptoms of hysteria, so let's pretend I'm right for the moment. So yeah, well warning as usual.  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura and some depression on Ryou's part but that will be cured up! Not to worry, you will have the cheery Ryou back soon! I can't have my favorite character all depressed and such! Oh yeah, it's in Ryou's POV first. ******************************************************************* ****************************************** "Mane-chan?"  
  
Brown eyes cloud over in confusion for a moment before twinkling back at me. I quickly sit up from the bed that I have been lying on. Okay maybe I sat up too quickly; I feel my head pound and my body trembling. Cool hands lead my body back to the soft bed. A comforting voice washes over my like a wave of warmth.  
  
"Lie down, rest Ryou."  
  
I open my mouth to ask how she knew my name and where I was and so many more. A tsunami of questions pounded my mind, forcing my headache to return with renewed vigor. I wince as the pain seems to shoot throughout my skull.  
  
"See? You're thinking too hard. Rest and I'll answer questions then."  
  
I nod the best I can and shift my body as I trying to get comfortable. The cool fingers once more pat my face and reach my eyes. Closing them, I hear a soft hum of a lullaby and soon I'm drifting off into blissful sleep where, I'm once more comforted by the hazy world of dreams. The last conscious thought is of those amusement filled eyes twinkling at me, laughing at me in their own gentle way. Like Mane-chan, just like Mane-chan.  
  
(Bakura)  
  
I sit on our weathered couch, waiting for 'Kassan to let me in, I want to see him! I pace the familiar circle around the living room. I feel like pulling my hair out of its roots, but I stop myself. What good would it do anyways? I fling myself back onto the couch. 'Kassan wouldn't let me in the room, saying that he needed some space. But I want to see him! He's my Ryou, MINE I TELL YOU! I hear the creak of a door and see my mother slowly and quietly slipping out of the darkened room in which MY Ryou is resting. Before she can take another step towards me, I literally leap the space between us and pounce on her. Prying herself away from my death grip of doom she glares at me.  
  
"He's fine! Just resting! Bakura, you don't have to be so jumpy!"  
  
I glare back at her and we hold a death glare contest, in which I'm glad to say I was the victor; before I say something back to her.  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"He's resting, as in sleeping honey."  
  
"I know."  
  
A small sigh tells me I won. YES! THAT'S TWICE I WIN 'KASSAN! 2- 0! Giving her a mock air of smugness I slip into the darkened room. The sight of his little body huddled under the covers break my smile and I feel a mixture of dread and unhappiness settle in my heart. My poor little angel. I creep across to where you sleep and hesitantly sit on the bed. The slow steady breathe reassures me that you're fast asleep. The silvery white hair obscures your face from my eyes and I gently move them away, letting the dying sun light your relaxed features. You look so perfect, so pure, so innocent. I don't want to taint you, I can't taint you. You're an angel sent from the heavens, and me? I'm a demon sent from the deepest level of hell. I can't and I won't taint you. Your purity doesn't deserve my black whole of a heart. I let my fingers linger on your smooth cheek, admiring how smooth they are...they feel like angel wings. I smile at my idiocy. Angel wings...funny. My smile fades as I let my whole hand rest on your cheek gently. If you only knew Ryou...I'm head over heals for you koi, and you just don't realize it. Just like you don't realize you're an angel.  
  
(Bakura's mom)  
  
I watched my son gently stroke Ryou's cheek, his eyes holding an emotion that wasn't insanity or malice. I've let him grow up the way he wants, I let him do what he wants. I've loved him, fed him, and clothed him. I've held him when he cried, I tended to his wounds. The one thing I have not yet done yet is teach him how to love. But that, that is a lesson he can only learn through experience itself. I watch him smile at the gentle looking boy and I feel my heart squeeze as I see him look hopeless. Do not lose hope my son, for you see love itself will prevail if you let it. Trust your heart Bakura and you will know what to do.  
  
(Ryou) The next time I came to, I realized that it was rather dark. Blinking I stare at the deep blue walls. Why was I here again? I blink again as I try to remember the last thing that I could. Suddenly a tsunami of memories hits me like a ton of bricks. I see the overly shined casket, the white bleeding hearts, the crowds of black...they are right. Ignorance is bliss. I feel sobs wrack my body as the tears just seem to flow out of my eyes automatically. Fate is cruel...isn't that what Bakura said? I curl up tighter into a ball as I try to hide away from the world. I want to disappear. Wouldn't that make my life easier? I feel someone sweep me into a hug. A hug? It's been how many years since I last received one? Too many, too many for me to count. The motherly hug ensures me everything will be already, that the world isn't coming to an end. I feel the tears slowly halt to a stop and I hiccup. I hate hiccups; they kinda make it hard to talk.  
  
"Th-th-thank *hic* you"  
  
See what I mean? I turn to face the same twinkling brown eyes. Well, now I can see her face better. Kind motherly features greet me and I feel at ease already. Shiny auburn hair swings below he shoulders as she turns to see me better. As her lips curve up into a smile I feel like she's my mother. She smoothes away the mussed locks, something my mother used to do. Sniffling I wipe away the remaining tears and shyly eye the new stranger.  
  
"Do you remember me Ryou?"  
  
I nod and let out another annoying hiccup.  
  
"Good. I'm Bakura's mother. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"N-nice to meet you too."  
  
Some people always said I was too polite for my own good.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?"  
  
I shake my head. Not really hungry, not that I could probably stomach anything at the moment.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Once more those twinkling eyes seem to start as they look surprised.  
  
"Don't you know? You're at our house. Bakura brought you here, he's been very worried."  
  
I can feel myself blush. I hate my pale skin. I duck my head down so she'll miss the streak of red painted across my cheeks. Bakura brought me here? Bakura?! Maybe he...NO! I doubt it, don't get your hopes up Ryou, it'll just end up in a crushed heart. I just wish he could like me too, maybe just maybe he does.  
  
(Bakura's mother who will be named Sakura)  
  
I could see the blush painting those pale cheeks of his, I knew it. I can see those heartfelt eyes display every emotion; I can see the longing, the tenderness, and most of all the love. Oh if only that stubborn son of mine could see those emotions were for him! Kami, listen to my prayers. Make my son happy; make Ryou happy, they have not need to feel pain any longer. I offer you my heart to you. I don't care if I don't ever cast another longing look at another man, make my son happy. Make him see that there is more to life then chaos, make him see that the world is full of surprises; make him see that the world is full of love. Kami, are you listening to me? You better be Kami, because you know me, I won't back down until you do as I say, so Kami you better do your best. Just make him happy Kami, make him love.  
  
(Bakura)  
  
Now I'm royally pissed. You see I was just normally pissed at first, now I'm royally pissed. It's a whole new level of being pissed. I'm just sitting in my room looking at my collection of sharp and pointy and shiny things, but my mind still nags at me. Why?! I mean looking at pointy shiny things usually keeps my mind off of well...anything that isn't pointy and shiny! What's wrong with me?!  
  
'Maybe you're thinking of a certain white haired tenshi?'  
  
Am I hearing voices?  
  
'Nah, must your conscious.'  
  
What's that?  
  
'...'  
  
Am I going crazy?  
  
'Nope, just as sane as you were before, well...'  
  
See?  
  
'Well shut up and listen for a minute numbskull.'  
  
Hey! Who you calling a numbskull?  
  
'Just listen already!!!!!!!'  
  
Okay geesh, I never knew I could be so impatient.  
  
'What were you arguing about?'  
  
Something about white haired tenshi.  
  
'Right, you've got Ryou on your mind.'  
  
WHAT THE HELL? FIRST OF ALL I'M HAVING AN ARUGUMENT WITH MYSELF, SECOND OF ALL I DO NOT HAVE RYOU ON MY MIND, AND THIRD OF ALL I DO NOT, I REAPEAT DO NOT LOVE HIM!!!!!!!  
  
'I never said you loved him, but now that you mention it...'  
  
SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Bakura honey!'  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Turning a little too quickly I topple off my bed and see my mother's face looking at me upside down.  
  
"Ryou wants to see you."  
  
Immediately I get up. Ryou wants to see ME?! I nearly run to his room, but compose myself and manage to walk decently to his room.  
  
'And you said you didn't have Ryou on your mind.'  
  
Shut up.  
  
Gently opening the door, I see the slim little figure staring out at something from the rain drop stained windows.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
(Ryou)  
  
The rain looked so dreary amongst the grey of the sky. It seems like the weather reflects my moods. You know at every funeral I attended to, it seemed to rain. I remember them so well, the way the caskets shined where the fat rain drops landed, the way the white pristine flowers drooped every so slightly at the added weight of the clear drops. Looking out the window I can see the almost invisible strands of rain filtering the dreary sky. I hear the door open and a rough but gentle voice call out my name.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
Turning my head the slightest bit I can see the shine of silvery white hair and those beautiful blooded red eyes. You look so handsome, so beautiful, so dark. In the dimmed room you seem to melt into the shadows, almost disappearing into them. Only your silvery white hair and beautiful garnet eyes stand out. It can be quite unnerving really, but to me they are beautiful. I can smell that distinctly dark and sharp smell of you as you sit next to me on the window seat. The smell that reminds me of bittersweet chocolate and coffee. The scent that reminds me of dark midnight evenings where everything seems decidedly evil. Its quite comforting to me, makes me feel secure, as if the dark would never harm me, only embrace me, protect me from all evil. It's silly, I chide myself. He doesn't even like me. Does he?  
  
(Bakura)  
  
Those eyes, those eyes will haunt me. So forlorn, so hopeless, so...unlike the Ryou I used to know. They seem so dull and dead, like life no longer lives in the slim body of my tenshi. Like his soul was buried along with his father's casket.  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
A slow nod which turns into a shake.  
  
"I wish I wasn't...alone. It feels so lonely Bakura-san. It hurts to be alone. Do you get it Bakura-san? I don't want to be alone. I-I-I want to have a family, someone to love me, to take care of me."  
  
I love you Ryou. You just don't see it.  
  
"You don't have to be alone Ryou-san."  
  
"I don't?"  
  
Confused brown orbs stare at me intently. I see a spark of life rekindling in them as they look up at me. Hope softly and subtly shines through them as they ask me; pray for me to help in some way.  
  
"You can stay with us."  
  
It takes a moment for both of us to understand what I just said...WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!?!?!?!?!?! OH DAMNIT ALL! ME AND MY MOUTH! OH KAMI, WHAT GRUDGE DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME?!  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
I look down to see those eyes look alive once more. Those eyes shining full of happiness, of hope, of joy! How can I say no? And somehow I manage a smile and a nod. Oh kami, I'm in deep shit now. ******************************************************************* ****************************************** OH MY GOD! That is the longest I've ever written! Wow! Anyways, as usual read and review please! OH AND IMPORTANT NOTE! I need a link to a picture of Bakura in ancient Egypt for my next fic! Please send me one if you can! Thank you! So read and review and until the next chapter ja ne ^_^! 


	7. Wishes come true

It's me again! Yay! I got lots of good reviews, not to mention lots of stuff! Thank yous:  
  
Link-Ryou-Marth-lover: Thank you! I guess I have a fetish for craziness! ^-^  
  
Carmen5: Awww...don't cry! *hands a tissue* I'll make it better soon!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the pocky and the plushies! *has plushies in death grip and pocky already eaten*  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: Thanks! You don't like romance? I'm usually a sucker for romance, but I guess it's up to the person. Thanks commanding me kindly!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: As you wish! I will continue the fic!  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: My faithful reviewer! I can always count on you for a review! And yes that pic should do fine! My email is beauwing@hotmail.com. Send it there and I should be able to get it. I also got your other plushies! Yay! *looks at plushie collection and skips around them happily!* Thank you so much! Here have a Popsicle since you seem to like them so much and one for your yami! *hands a box of popsicles*  
  
Anyways, from now on, it will be less angsty and as I promised Ryou will be more cheery! Yay! Wow I must say this is the longest fic I've written ever! Anyways, this will start in Bakura's POV and will start to switch around a bit again. **************************************************************** ************************************ I stare at the black of my wall. Blink, blink, blink. I shift around to my side so I stare at the other wall.  
  
'Bored again?'  
  
You again?! Why won't you go away?!  
  
'It's a permanent move, sorry. Deal with it.'  
  
Grrr...  
  
'You know what's wrong with you?'  
  
What?!  
  
'You need to confess to Ryou.'  
  
WHAT?!  
  
'Yeah, I mean look at you. You're pathetic! You sit here all day and mope about how Ryou would never love you! Have you ever thought that maybe just maybe he likes you?'  
  
...  
  
'See?'  
  
...  
  
'Uh...'  
  
I'M GOING INSANE! INSANE I TELL YOU! I'M LISTENING TO A VOICE IN MY HEAD AND ACTUALLY LISTENING TO IT! I'M GOING INSANE!  
  
'Insanity is anger put to good use.'  
  
Shut up.  
  
"Bakura-san?"  
  
I see large chocolaty brown eyes peer at my face a little too close.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
I roll away and end up landing on the floor. I think I'm getting to know the floor of my room to well now. I see the beautiful brown eyes stare down at me from a further distance, clouded over with concern the soft gentle voice speaks out again.  
  
"Are you okay Bakura-san? Do you need help up?"  
  
I manage to cling to my bed and sit up.  
  
"Fine...just fine..."  
  
I force a smile onto my face, although I think it looked a tad bit pained. I see my little tenshi sitting on my bed, gazing at me, concern still clouded over on his face. I manage to haul myself onto the bed once more. Damn, how come I always manage to make a fool of myself in front of him? I swear Kami must really hate me. Rubbing my head I look up at him, I hope he doesn't think me as a fool, which he probably does. Damn karma.  
  
(Ryou)  
  
I stared hard at the wooden door; I think I burned a hole in it from staring. I probably have the deep brown oak door memorized. I knock very quietly...ok, maybe too quietly. I knock a little harder. Still no answer. Is he even there? I open the door very slowly and peek inside. I must say, Bakura's room has a tendency to scare me witless in some sorts. Well I was freaked out when I first saw it. It's all black walls and dark carpet gave it a decidedly shadowing and mysterious atmosphere. His desk had what looked like a miniature chemistry set, although I swear I saw a vial labeled nitroglycerin. The curtains are always drawn tightly, preventing any sunlight from entering the room; it's almost as if he's afraid of the sunlight. The sources of lights are always from the bedside lamp and the desk lamp. The black walls always make it look like there is an empty void behind them and the fact that the room is always dimmed doesn't help. What scared me the most was his collection of very sharp, very shiny, very lethal looking collection of daggers on his walls. They proudly stood on the black of the walls, shining like little lamps themselves. Every single one, I think he has a collection of about 15, were intricately decorated, dangerously beautiful. Much like Bakura. He is much like his dagger collection, beautiful but dangerous if you get too close or too careless. Note to self: never get on his bad side. What perplexes me about his room was the fact that it was spotless. Everything's in pristine order, books alphabetical, although they are all about blood and gore, chemistry set spotless, although I swear he makes his own cherry bombs, and his very lethal looking daggers? Very shiny. I see a mop of silvery white hair standing out in the dimmed and shadowy room.  
  
"Bakura-san?"  
  
"..."  
  
Did he hear me? Is he sleeping? I wonder what he looks like sleeping...I bet he looks cute. Gah! What am I saying?! Snap out of it Ryou!  
  
"Bakura-san."  
  
I say a little louder. Nope, still no answer. Man, he must be really daydreaming. Wonder about what, well I don't think I really want to know.  
  
"Bakura-san!"  
  
"Gah!"  
  
*Thump* Opps? I crawl onto his bed, where he previously sprawled over. I feel bad; he always seems to fall over when I talk to him. Hm...maybe I'm cursed? I see a pained smile float about his lips. Well at least he's smiling. Before I know it, I'm staring into the beautiful blood eyes. They are so beautiful. Have I ever described them to you? They are a mixture of scarlet red and a hint of russet, which mix together to form the perfect shade of garnet. They are so intense, like a storm slowly unfolding, dangerous but beautiful. They have a ferocity and viciousness about them, but they seem to shine with kindness at times, like now. They always seem to smile at me, twinkle with a hint of amusement. So beautiful, it's like staring into my own dark demon's eyes. They could send shivers down the spine of the manliest of men, but could melt the most cold hearted of people at times.  
  
"Yes Ryou-san?"  
  
His rough voice sends pleasantly warm shivers down my spine. Is it just me or does his voice sound whispery? Must be just me. Those eye study me so intently, like their searching for something, what? I can't seem to take away my eyes from his, not that I want to.  
  
"Ano...d-dinner's ready."  
  
My voice sounds soft, too soft. I breathe in the bittersweet chocolaty smell of him and blink. I notice how close we are for the first time and I feel a blush paint my cheeks. Pulling away from his hypnotic gaze I quickly walk out the door, and as I do I swear I heard a soft sigh of disappointment emitted from him. I must have been daydreaming.  
  
(Bakura)  
  
What's gotten into me lately? I mean, just now when we were leaning towards each other I swear I saw him blush. I wanted to kiss him so badly, really badly. His lips looked petal soft and so tempting. They parted slightly as he stared at me; he too seemed to be studying me. I felt the urge to crush my lips against his and I almost did. That's what scared me the most, we were bending really close to each other, too close. I could almost taste the delicate sweet scent of him, the scent that reminded me of roses, white roses and vanilla, yes vanilla. Something sweet and pure, an angel sent from the heavens stared intently at me. His eyes, oh kami his eyes! Those mocha pools of henna looked at me so fixedly; it was as if he could see into the depth of my ugly dark soul. They were so gentle and so...so...I don't know! They were just so perfect! As I watched his slim nymph like form slip away from the dark void of my room, I let out a little sigh of unhappiness. I could never have him, he's too pure for me to taint.  
  
Walking out of my room I sit at the table, glaring at the plate of food in front of me as if it's all the poor plate of foods fault. Dinner was really quiet as nobody bothered to talk or start a conversation. I looked up at the white haired tenshi to see him staring off into to space, absentmindedly putting the food in his mouth. I felt kinda relived that dinner was over as the clatter of dishes occupied the overly silent atmosphere. Mumbling an excuse I shut myself in my room again. Time to talk to the voice in my head once more.  
  
'Hah! I knew you'd come to me soon!'  
  
Shut up, I don't need you, I just need to babble.  
  
'Babble away.'  
  
I'm confused, does Ryou like me? If he does should I act on it? I mean I can barely contain myself!  
  
'Well...'  
  
Just shut up and listen, but if he doesn't then I could totally ruin our little friendship, or lack of. I mean I barely know him!  
  
'True.'  
  
Plus I don't think I could really handle being crushed like that.  
  
'What do you think?'  
  
I...don't know.  
  
'Trust your instincts.'  
  
Screw instincts.  
  
I bury my face into my cool pillow and mull over the decisions over and over, the thoughts buzzing in my mind like a kingdom of bees.  
  
(Ryou)  
  
I stare at the blue wall of my new room; it almost looks identical to my old one, only fresher. I sigh and turn to the ceiling, screwing my eyes shut for a minute.  
  
Do I love Bakura?  
  
YES!  
  
Okay that answers obvious.  
  
Does he love me?  
  
...  
  
Okay not so obvious. Opening my eyes once more I see the ceiling come back into focus. How do I tell if someone loves me?! I mean there should be a book on this kind of stuff! Or better yet, have a school for this kind of stuff! What's the use of school if we don't learn anything useful? I stare at the picture of my mother.  
  
'What do you think mother? Do you think I'm right? Do you think I should tell him?'  
  
I turn to Mane and stare at those twinkling eyes. I instinctively reach for a paper and pen and start to write. I don't know what, I just write; just let the pen smoothly flow across the smooth surface of the white paper. I look down and reread what I just wrote for the first time.  
  
Dear Mane-chan, What do I do Mane? Do I tell him? Well I guess you're wondering who HE is, aren't you? Well, he is Bakura. My demon, my little minion of darkness, the yami tenshi. I'm at his house, lying on the bed that I can now claim mine. Is it right to love him Mane-chan? Is it right to stare at him aimlessly and wish that his lips were against mine? Do you think I sound like a love lost fool Mane-chan? I bet you do. I wish you could tell me what to do, I mean I'm clueless! I wish I really wish he loved me. I wish his arms would circle me and protect me from all evil; I wish that he would whisper into my ears, "I love you." I feel like a pathetic person, wishing for the impossible, well is it? I mean, maybe, just maybe he loves me? I wish. Love is so complicate Mane-chan. It's too complicated; I wish you were here to help me. I really wish I wasn't alone on this Mane-chan, I wish I just wished, he loved me.  
  
I sigh at the letter and add it to the growing pile of unsent letters. I glance at the clock to see it flash 12:34. It's late and I'm wide awake. Great. Just great. I get up and pad out my door to see the hallway darkened. I'm pretty sure Bakura's mom is asleep, is Bakura? I see his familiar door and no dimmed lights peeking out the cracks. Guess he's asleep too. As walk aimlessly down the darkened hallway I feel an unexpected breeze from my left. Turning I see an attic doorway opened at the top of some stairs. Following the breeze I find myself on the roof staring at a familiar haze of slivery white hair.  
  
"Bakura-san?"  
  
I see his head turn and his garnet eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Ryou-kun?"  
  
(Bakura)  
  
I had to get out of my room, it was suffocating. Somehow the black walls seemed to close in on me, slowly leaving me feeling claustrophobic. I sat on the cool roof, letting the night breeze filter through me. I stare up at the countless murals of stars, astounded by the way they shine with hope. They seem to tease me, daring me to reach out for them. I want to, I want to take one and hold it in my hand. I want to grasp it and watch it shine in my palm. I sigh and let my head hang a bit. Even the stars are full of hope.  
  
"Bakura-san?"  
  
Is that who I think it is? I quickly turn my head, nearly falling off the roof.  
  
"Ryou-kun?"  
  
Smiling gently I pat the space next to me, inviting him to sit. He takes up my invitation and sits next to me, staring up at the endless stretch of stars.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it Bakura-kun?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"It feels nice to come out here and just think."  
  
I look at him, surprised. Think? Think about what? I see him staring intently at the full moon.  
  
"Also good if you can't sleep."  
  
He blinks and stares at me for a minute. Soon, he melts into a warms smile.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
We just sit in silence, enjoying each other's presence. I glance over at him, seeing his body bathed in the gentle beams of the moon. He looks beautiful, like a moon angel. His silvery white hair glows gently, casting a silver halo over his locks. His lips curve up into a smile as he stares up at the dark sky. Suddenly he clutches my arm and points at something.  
  
"Look Bakura-san! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!"  
  
I smile and close my eyes, making a brief moment, wishing with all my heart for the impossible. I open my eyes to see Ryou looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his. They seem to shine with childish amusement under the mural of the sky.  
  
"What did you wish for Bakura-kun?"  
  
"Close your eyes and I'll show you."  
  
Like a child, obediently he closes his eye and faces me. I send out a quick prayer to Kami, hoping that I'm not doing the wrong thing. While I have the courage I quickly lean forward and for the brief moment I capture my little tenshi's lips with mine. Even if it was for that one brief moment I can taste the quickly addicting taste of him, the one of roses and vanilla. Sweet and delicate. Breaking apart the kiss I brush my lips against his ears and whisper my deepest secret to him. The secret that has been tearing my apart for the short week and a half I knew him.  
  
"Aishiteru Ryou."  
  
And with that I slip back into the house and into the sanctuary of my room. I cradle my head in my hands. What have I done?  
  
'You did right.'  
  
I did?  
  
'Yes.'  
  
For once I don't question it and just stay silent.  
  
(Ryou)  
  
Did he? I touch my lips as the bittersweet taste of Bakura lingers on my lips. It's quite addicting. I turn my head to see if he's still there, but no. He's disappeared into the shadows of the house. I look up to the sky where the stars shine brightly as diamonds against the dark midnight blue. Well at least my wish came true. **************************************************************** ************************************ That's the end! How did you like it? Yes, Bakura FINALLY kissed Ryou, but how will they respond to each other now? You'll find out in the next chapter once I type it up. Hehe, I'm having so much fun with this! Anyways, please read and review once more and I will be happy! So ja ne ^_^! 


	8. Weeping willows

Hello everybody! It's me again, and I'm back with a brand new chapter! Yay! Anyways thank you's:  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: I don't need the link of fan art anymore, I finally found a site with the thief Bakura and I have to say, oh my! He's verrrry hot! Anyways, but thank you for offering!  
  
Dragon's Venom: Thank You! I'm not really a fast type writer; at least I don't think so.  
  
Eyesrdiolies: Thanks a lot! Don't worry there will be good on the way!  
  
Hikari-neko: Thank you!  
  
Link-Roy-Marth-lover: Thanks! I'll try to add as much fluff as I can!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thanks a ton! I'm continuing!  
  
Anyways, that's all the thank you's and I'm not going to bother with the warning anymore because well, if you've seen the warning in the past like 6 chapter's I think you get the idea! Anyways, I'll continue on now! This will start in Bakura's POV. *************************************************************** *************************************** *Thump*  
  
Hello wall.  
  
*Thump*  
  
How are you?  
  
*Thump*  
  
Me? Oh I'm fine; I just spilled out my guts to the love of my life and made a complete fool of myself. What else is new?  
  
*Thump*  
  
'STOP THAT!'  
  
Why should I?  
  
'Why not?'  
  
...  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
Why Should I listen to you?! I've been doing that and look what happened?!  
  
'Why do you always assume the worst?'  
  
Why not?  
  
'...'  
  
Hah.  
  
I sit in my bed and run my hand through my hair with a sigh escaping my mouth. I hate my life so much. I glance out at the sky, almost dawn. The midnight blue is fading away to reveal a hint of purple in the horizon. I grab my jacket and slide it over my shoulders. I need to get out, I need some air. I push open the door hesitantly, expecting the little night angel to be standing there. When I don't see his slight figure in the empty hall I creep out the sleepy house. Once I reach the cool morning atmosphere I let out the breath I was holding in my chest. I glance back at the house and see my night angel's window still alighted. I can imagine him lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. I sigh again and walk down the empty streets of our sleepy little town. The dark streets are still shining as the street lights illuminate the darkened streets. I follow the path to a familiar spot, my spot. I sit gratefully on the old and smoothed trunk of the weeping willow tree. Its huge bent branches hide me away from people's stares. I let my head rest onto the old trunk. How appropriate, I think to myself. I'm sitting at the trunk of a weeping willow, mourning for something that was never really mine. I feel a slight smile on my lips but it soon disappears as I feel something trickle down my cheek. I furiously wipe away the opaque tear slowly crawling down my cheek. It's so stupid, crying over him. I mean, he never was mine. He never was and never will be. I sigh as more tears seem to inch down my cheeks. The cold tears freezing my skin as it touches my cheeks. I feel weak as I let a few last tears drop down my face. Since when did I start crying?! I swipe away the tears and stand up, my muscles protesting as I stretch. I feel my joints popping and I glace down at my watch. Only 3:45. I've been here for about 3 hours, moping about Ryou. Letting the brisk breeze steal away the last remnants of my tears I start to walk back home. It's odd; they light the streetlights at 1:00 in the morning but not at 3:00? I make my way down the still empty streets, looking up at the bleached sky. The last of the stars seem to fade away as the sun starts to peek over the horizon. By the time I reach the house the sky's starting to dye itself a brilliant pink. I enter the warm house, the heat enveloping my in a comforting embrace. Running my hand through my wind tousled hair I make my way to my room. As I pass the living room I see a glimmer of silvery white amidst the darkened furniture. Peeking in I see my little night angel curled up on the recliner, a blanket tucked neatly around the small frame. I can see a cup of tea resting on the floor next to him as a hand limply hangs over the soft leather of the recliner. His silvery hair splays across the dark blanket making him seem paler then ever. As the weak rays of sunlight attempt to reach our house I quietly stealthily move over to the sleeping body and pick him up. He barely moves as I carry the light little form to his room. Curling to my warmth he rests his head against my chest, his silvery hair hiding his face. I smile at the relaxed face and smoothly let the slide into the rumpled bed. Letting his head rest on the pillow I rest my hand on the warm cheek. He's so perfect, so angelic. I want him more then anything else. I want to embrace him, to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, and most of all I want to kiss those petal soft lips once more. I want to taste the intoxicating scent of his that seems to hold me into his spell me. I let my lips rest on his lips in a feather light touch, letting myself taste him one last time before the sun spills over our lives and what happened last night will disappear like the shadows. They will be once more, things that never happened, things that will be forgotten as we continue to live our lives. As I'm about to pull away I feel a pair of warm hands touch me face, pulling it closer as two petal soft lips envelope me into a warm and sweet kiss. Once more the alluring taste of soft rose petals and sweet, sweet vanilla over takes my senses. I let the intoxicating scent over take me as I feel the warm hands travel down to my neck, pulling me close to the sleep warmed body. Soon as the petal soft lips leave mine, I can feel a warm breath tickle my ears as it whispers to me the words that seem to lift my soul to the highest level of heaven.  
  
"Aishiteru Kura-kun."  
  
I love you too Ryou. *************************************************************** *************************************** Done! I know it's really short, but I promise to make the next chapter longer! It just seemed the right place to stop at the moment! Anyways as always read and review and I will be happy! I'm thinking of starting a new ficcy soon, so look for it if I type it up. Maybe I should finish the other fics first though. Hehe ^_^; Yeah, I'll do that soon, you see I have like a four day weekend coming up soon so I'll try to type up my fics a lot then! Promise! Anyways, read and review! Ja ne until the next chapter! ^_^ 


	9. Sleep my beautiful angel koi

I'm back! I know it was a really short chapter 8 so I typed this up as quick as possible. So thank you's:  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Thank you! The plushies are so cute and the pocky will...well give me a much needed sugar high! Yay!  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: I reviewed your story! Did you get the review? I hope you did! Hope Lauren is feeling better as well; it's like flu season at our school too. Thanks for the review!  
  
SoulDreamer: Thank you! As you wished, it's continued!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thanks for the review~! Anyways, the next chapters will be completely pointless fluff. I mean I have almost no more plots anymore I guess. I don't know, I'll just add some sweet moments or come up with something! Anyways this will start out in nobody's POV but will progress into others switching around again. So onwards! *************************************************************** *************************************** Sunlight spilled over the dimmed rooms of the sleepy blue house. As the sun greeted the new morning it chased away the shadows of the previous night. As the sun touched the faces of the two boys sleeping placidly, each in another's embrace, the sun smiled as it laid its eyes on the sweet pair. Silvery white hair splayed over the pillows, melting into the whiteness of it. One boy clutched the other possessively even as he slept, the strong sinewy arms circling the lithe little body close to him. Harsh eyes were closed and his lips curved up into a small smile as dreams of bliss ran through his head. The smaller of two boys let his head rest on the toned chest of the other, ear resting over the heart as he listened to the gentle beating of it in his sleep. Long lashes rested on pale cheeks as sleep induced slow breaths made the long silvery white hair flutter every so slightly. Slim fingers clung to the other's shirt, never wanting to let go. A smile rested on his lips too as the two figures slept in each other's arms, blissful and at peace. Unbeknownst to them a pair of amused brown eyes gently rested on them, happiness evident. A quiet prayer of thanks slipped out of her lips as a mother watched her son sleep peacefully and his love smiling by his side.  
  
(Bakura)  
  
When I finally felt myself return to the land of reality the first thing that was registered in my mind was I was very comfortable. Emphasis in the very. I looked down to see a mass of silvery white fluff; MY silvery white fluff. Tightening my grip on the small body I smiled into the soft locks of MY Ryou. I could hear a soft sigh as he curled up closer to me. I relished the fact that he was curling up to ME. Me of all people! I inhaled the sweet scent of Ryou once more as I closed my eyes against his hair. I could feel his head nuzzling against my chest as he slept, murmuring sleep induced words. I stroke the angel wing soft cheeks and kiss his warm forehead. I love you Ryou, I love you more then anything in the world. I love the way you smile, the way you curl up to me in your sleep, the way you look so beautiful. I love everything about you. I love the fact that you're sweet and kind, I love that you love me most of all. I love that you are next to me, sleeping. I love the fact I'm burying my face into your hair. I love you Ryou more then life itself.  
I could feel you shifting under my embrace and I look down to see those beautiful doe like eyes fluttering as you awoke. With a small sigh I could see your hands gripping my shirt as you flexed your fingers. I can see those sleepy gentle orbs of yours stare up at me, smiling softly as you snuggle closer to me, your forehead resting at my throat. Everything just seemed so perfect, so utopia. It felt like that nothing could go wrong right now. I was in heaven.  
  
(Ryou)  
  
I could feel those wonderfully secure arms pull me close. I felt so happy, so blissful. It was utopia. Sighing with contentment I closed my eyes as I bathed in the warmth of Bakura close to me. I could feel his hands run through my hair, twirling them between those elegant slim fingers of his. Have I ever told you how elegant his hands are? They are slim and long, tapering off as they slowly curve off at the tip. They seem to hold a special charm about them as they are never still. He always drums them against the table or twirls a pen in his fingers. He can't seem to keep them still. His fingers are soft, really soft. Like velvet, they seem to gently glide down my face, caressing my cheek softly. His slim fingers trace my nose as he gently pokes it. Looking up I see his garnet eyes shine with amusement as I wrinkle the poked nose. The sun hits his eyes so they sparkle with the light of happiness. Putting my head on his throat once more I just lye close to him. That's all I want, to be close to him, to feel his arms around me, to have his dark scent lingering around me. That's what I want.  
  
(Bakura)  
  
I pet his tresses once more as we just lie there. Then I hear the door opening as I see my mother poke her face in.  
  
"I have to go to work but I'll be back for dinner. Have a nice day boys."  
  
I mumble something intelligible as she closes the door. I can feel his body shift as he looks up at me.  
  
"Is she okay with it?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Your mother. Is she okay with us being together?"  
  
"Hai. She let's me do whatever I want, she doesn't care."  
  
"Oh...Kura-kun?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
I can feel a smile tug at my lips again as I hear those words uttered to me.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
I let the hot water slide down my body as I rinse out the shampoo from my wet locks. Is this all a dream? When I step out of the shower, will this all disappear? I let the warm water patter on my face. This sense of happiness seems to frighten me. What if it was just all a demented dream from my screwed up mind? It very well could have been I could be just dreaming all this up. I pray it wasn't. As I step out towel off my hair and wipe away the fogged up mirror. As I stare at my blurred reflection I look deep into my face. It looks so much like Ryou's but different. His face radiates gentleness, intelligence, happiness. Mine? It screams insanity and wickedness. I'm so much more different then he is why does he love me?  
  
'Because he does.'  
  
I feel myself sigh mentally. You again.  
  
'I told you this was permanent. Why don't you believe me?'  
  
Because hearing voices is the first step to insanity.  
  
'I though you already considered yourself insane.'  
  
That's beside the point.  
  
'Yes the point is that Ryou loves you now, why aren't you happy?'  
  
Because I'm afraid...I'm not good enough for him.  
  
'Okay let me get this straight, first you worry because you love him and you think he doesn't, which I may point out was not the case and I was right and you were wrong!'  
  
Shut up you idiot!  
  
'You're just insulting yourself.'  
  
Whatever.  
  
'Anyways, now you're worried because you think you're not good enough for him?'  
  
Yes.  
  
'Idiot. Don't you realize that he picked you?!'  
  
So?  
  
'Ugh, how can I be such an idiot? He picked you because he loves you! Because he loves you for who you are!'  
  
I guess you're right.  
  
'I AM right.'  
  
Whatever...stupid voice inside my head.  
  
'I heard that!'  
  
Slipping on my loose pants and shirt I step out of the fogged up bathroom. My wet locks hang around my shoulders, dampening the loose shirt. Stepping into my room I'm greeted with the image of my beautiful tenshi lying on my bed. His silvery white hair splayed out on the dark material of my bed as he buries his head in my pillow. His half lidded eyes blink up at me sleepily and smiles. I fight the immense urge to shout out 'awww...' Smiling at him I spoon up his body next to me and bury my nose into his feathery soft locks once more. My senses are overridden by the sweet scent of vanilla and roses. I love it. Oh kami, don't ever leave me Ryou. If you do I don't think I can live. I think I'll shrivel up and die. You are my life; you are what's keeping me sane in the hellish world. I love you Ryou, more then anything in the world, so don't you dare leave me. Never leave me koi.  
  
(Ryou)  
  
That night I slept with my Bakura by my side. I slept with the one person I love more then life itself. As I sat on the window seat watching the moon shine against the dark night sky I felt those safe arms fasten themselves around my waist. I felt his breath brush against my neck in a tantalizing manner. I could feel his hair tickle my cheeks as he rested his forehead on the neck. I felt safe in those arms. I felt like nothing could get me that no matter what Bakura would save me. So together we watched the moon cast its gentle glow around the dimmed room, chasing away the evil shadows of the night. Then he carried me to the bed when I was half dozing, I felt like he was my knight in shining armor. He was he was the one who saved me when I had hit rock bottom, when I was at the brink over the canyon of doom. And I snuggled close to his body, letting my head rest on his shoulder as he wrapped me up in his safe embrace once more. I brushed my lips across his ear as I let out the words I had kept so long inside me.  
  
"Aishiteru Kura-kun, Aishiteru."  
  
And his response? A kiss on my lips. One of those sweet once in a life time kisses. The ones where you feel yourself go weak in the knees or the ones when you know he's the one you love. Yeah one of those kisses. He kissed me long and hard, and the taste of bittersweet chocolate and coffee swept over me. Then he started to kiss my jaw line sending those pleasant shivers down my spine. Then down from my jaw line to my throat. Oh Kami! I could feel my blood rush ten times faster as he pressed his lips onto my neck, delicate as a glass flower. Then he slid his hand across my ribs and did the most unexpected thing ever...he tickled me. Yes he tickled me. Why? How should I know? I ran his fingers down my ribs as laughter rose up my throat, the throat he once kissed so delicately. I laughed. I laughed until tears flowed down my cheeks. I laughed until I couldn't breathe anymore and all I could do was rest my head against my pillow. Then he kissed away the tears running down my face and whispered into my ears the most wonderful words I have ever heard come out of his lips.  
  
"I love you too koi."  
  
Yes I love you Bakura, I love you.  
  
(Bakura)  
  
Laughter. Beautiful bell like laughter echoed in his room as I ran my fingers over that slim little body of his. Laughter clear as water washed over me as tears fell from his eyes from laughing so hard. I needed to hear his laughter; I needed to hear that beautiful sound wash over me. His eyes lit up as the moon beams gently bathed his face. His hair cast an angelic glow as they seemed to glow in the dim room. He has no idea how beautiful he looks. Like an angel, my angel. My beautiful night angel. Those beautiful clear tears skipped down his cheeks as he laughed. They almost tasted sweet. They were the tears of an angel. As I whispered I love you into his ear I could see his eyes shine with happiness. I love you Ryou, more then anything. I love you. And as I lay there, using his long silvery white hair as my pillow I gently kiss his relaxed eyes. Sleep my beautiful angel koi. I love you more then anything, so sleep. I will guard you so don't worry koi. I will be here to save you so sleep while I watch over you my night angel, sleep. *************************************************************** *************************************** Well, that was quite pointless. Like I said, there will only be a few chapters left, but it will all be fluff from now on! Mostly doing a quick flick on their lives by season. Hope you don't mind. I probably have only a few more chapters and it'll end. If you want I'll continue by a sequel but only if it's requested. And after this I have another AU story in mind I want to type up. And I'll try to finish my other fics as well. Well, until then read and review as usual! Thanks and ja ne! ^_^ 


	10. Sweet blissful heaven

Hello everyone! Back again for endless pointless fluff! Anyways, thank you's:  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: That's too bad! Well Bakura can be real in Lauren's head! And they say insanity is anger put to good use! Gah! The project! I almost forgot about! I'll put it in this chapter! Thanks for reminding me!  
  
Neko no Basu: Aw...Thank you! You're so nice!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Hm...that's a good idea. I might use it; I've already got an idea for the sequel though. I might add a teaser at the end of this chapter. We'll see.  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: *Pocky being eaten and staring at pictures* Aw...that's cute...that's a nice one...oh I'll have to put that one up on my wall! Thanks for them good stuff! You're really nice! I feel so appreciated!  
  
SoulDreamer: *puts smelling salts under your nose to revive you* Get ready for more fluff! Thanks!  
  
Anyways, more pointless fluff with a project though! Hehe forgot about it. ^_^; Yeah, there might be a teaser for he sequel at the end so look for it! Yeah and on with the story! Oh, it starts in Bakura's POV. *************************************************************** *************************************** I was comfy. Very comfy. Comfy as in Ryou was snuggling next to me comfy. I could hear his constant sighs of contentment and I could feel his little body curling up closer to me. Kami, I loved it all. I couldn't get enough of this...this...heaven! It all felt like a dream, a blissful dream. I'm still afraid that I'll wake up only to see that it was a cruel mind breaking dream. I pray it isn't. Warm little hands twine around me neck as he pulls me closer to give me a sweet little kiss. I nearly melt as those soft lovable lips touch mine. I can feel my hands run itself through the soft silky mane of his as our lips fasten themselves against each other. It's pure blissful heaven. I love being loved, you know that? It feels nice to know that someone loves you, that someone reserves their kisses just for you. I love it all. I look down and see that pale face relaxed as he rests his head on my chest. I twine his hands in mine, those perfect pale little hands. So small, so slim, so pale, it's just perfect. Everything about him seems to be so petite and innocent. So childlike and vulnerable. I'll protect him no matter what, I'll always protect him. I'll sacrifice anything and everything for him, all for him. I can hear a small kittenish purr as I look down to see him snuggling close to me, eyes half closed as he dozes. Awww...can he get any cuter? Nope, I doubt it. He looks up at me, those doe like eyes blinking at me happily. Scratch what I said before, he can get cuter. I feel myself melt into a pile of Bakura goop as I look into those beautiful eyes of his. Soon those large eyes close as his breathing even out, telling me he's drifted off into sleep. His silvery white hair splays in all directions as he shifts, burrowing deeper into my chest. How adorable...did I just say that? O_o I'm going soft. Eh...screw that. Right now a nap seems to be in order seeing as my snuggly Ryou is asleep. Closing my own eyes I hold him close to me, letting sleep claim me as victim.  
  
By the time I wake up, I can see the sun about to set. Looking down I see MY Ryou blinking back into reality.  
  
"Mrmph..."  
  
Were my exact words. My face was more or less buried into the soft locks of my koi making it harder to talk.  
  
"I just remembered something!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Our projects due on Monday!"  
  
Eh...project...who cares? I have a soft cuddly Ryou in my arms; I don't give a damn about a stupid English project at the moment.  
  
"Mrmph..."  
  
"Come on, we have to do it soon!"  
  
"Mrmph..."  
  
*Whack* Owww...I look up, glaring at the pillow that whacked me.  
  
"Please??????"  
  
I look down to see large, pleading, doleful eyes directed at me. I gulp. Must resist...must stay strong! Must...not...oh Kami! Now there's tears' sparkling in those eyes. I can't resist anymore!  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Awww...he's happy again.  
  
*3 and a half hours later and a very grumpy Bakura later*  
  
I HATE ENGLISH! I WILL KILL THE PERSON WHO INVENTED IT A SECOND TIME AND TORTURE THEM AS I LAUGH AT THEIR PAIN!!!!! YES THEY WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF BAKURA AND REGRET THEY EVERY CREATED IT!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
"Kura-kun?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Fine, just fine."  
  
Okay now time to go back to snuggling on the couch with my snuggly warm Ryou. MIINE AND STAY AWAY! Mine and all mines. ^_^  
  
(Ryou)  
  
Yum...nothing like spending an evening with Bakura in my bed, his secure arms around me. I look up to see him staring off into space again...he has a tendency to do that. I gently touch his soft cheek, he blinks looking down at me. I absentmindedly strokes my face, letting his soft fingers brush oh so tantalizingly across my skin. He draws me closer and soon I can feel those soft and demanding lips against mine. Soft fingers sweep across the temple of my head as he lovingly strokes it. His other hand draws itself across my cheeks. I can feel his tongue gently licking my lower lips as he demands entrance. I obey as I feel that dark coffee like scent cloak around me closer. Rich blissful heaven! I pull him closer as I tentatively enter his mouth as well. He seems surprised for a minute, only to respond again. I can feel his hands travel down to my stomach, gently caressing it. It's heavenly! He kisses down my jaw line once more and he travels to my neck. Sweet Kami! I can feel a purr erupt from my throat as he kisses it. Gently softly, he licks it and strokes the skin of my stomach once more. Soft velvety hands stroke my stomach, slowly traveling lower...I tense up. No, not yet. I'm not ready! Feeling the sudden nervousness radiate from me he pulls away. Stopping his light delicate kisses he faces me.  
  
"I'm not doing anything you don't want me to."  
  
I let out a soft sigh and caress his cheek softly.  
  
"Not yet Kura-kun, just not yet."  
  
I breathe out; I want him to know I love him, but just not yet. I give him a kiss and gently nip at his lips. Surprised he obeys and lets me explore the darkly scented mouth of his. Smooth and mysterious scent flows through out me. Soon he has his fingers entwined in my hair once more.  
  
"Only when you're ready koi, only when you're ready."  
  
I kiss the surprisingly smooth cheek of his and smile. I love you Bakura for understanding me. Soon we fall asleep, fingers entwined within each other's and blankets drawn close around us. Yes, this is heaven. Sweet blissful heaven. *************************************************************** *************************************** Ta da! How do you like that? I don't really do lemon scenes, but I may add them later if requested. Big maybe though. Anyways, here's the teaser to my sequel for this fic as I promised: *************************************************************** ***************************************I drag in my book bag, letting it slide across the impeccable floor. The hardwood shines, slightly reflecting my image, blurred and foggy. I see the blinking light of our machine and slowly pick my way to it. Kami, college is demanding! I press the machine, sinking into the plush armchair.  
  
"Hello you've reached Ryou's and Bakura's apartment, we can't come to the phone right now because we're busy...or busy screwing each other! We'll get back once we're done! BAKURA! Hehe, couldn't resist Ryou..."  
  
I smile at the memory of it.  
  
"It's me...Dr. Tehoran we need you now! I know! Get to the hospital now! There's been an accident. A bus got...yes, I know give me a minute! A bus got flipped over and ...OH KAMI! Just get here now!"  
  
I bolt out of the armchair. What kind of accident?! I claw my way through to the door and almost manage to break it. OH KAMI! As I run down the street I come up on a sight that makes my blood run colder then the glaciers in the North Pole. A bus, a public bus lies mangled as I can see smoke and broken glass everywhere. I hear screams and cries; chaos swallows the once innocent street. I feel my heart stop as I see a glimmer of silvery white amongst the chaos. Pure silver white, stained with crimson red. Pale, pale, beautiful pale white hair standing out amongst the darkness. It can't be...not my koi...no it can't be. But there no mistaking that beautiful silvery white hair. I see that pale face pass by me and suddenly a cry rips out of my throat. I don't know what I said or what happened, all I saw was my koi's face, stained scarlet with his own blood dance past me. *************************************************************** *************************************** Well, who's the one hurt? You'll find out when I continue it later! Anyways, read and review as usual! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	11. Why do you smile?

Hello everybody! I'm back with a whole new chapter! Yay! Almost done with this story, and then probably the sequel will follow or I'll do a new fic. Whatever I feel like typing up first. Thank yous:  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: Merci! I used to take French, evil language I tell you...anyways, thanks! I'm not telling anyone who got hurt in the sequel, well because that would ruin the whole surprise! Anyways, thanks for the review! Always so nice to me!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Yeah, I know it was sad, but as usual it will get better...possibly.  
  
Yuu: Here's a new chapter! I hope you're not psycho yet!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: I know! I'm sorry! I know I'm horrible for hurting one of them, but everything will get better eventually! Yeah, well the sequel isn't yet so the sadness will be at a halt for now! Thanks for the pocky! I'm getting addicted now, not that I wasn't before...  
  
Anyways, like I said a couple more chapters to go and they will all be fluff!!!!!! LONG LIVE FLUFF!!!!! Anyways, that was the sugar getting to me. Yeah, so this chapter will start in regular POV then progress to uh...we'll see! Anyways on with the fic! *************************************************************** *************************************** Snow lazily drifted down the quiet town of Domino as people scurried off in the general directions of their homes, anticipating the warmth of their homes and the welcome of their family. Few looked up to see the white fluff floating down as it daintily rested on the people's noses and cheeks, melting as it came in contact. In a cozy blue house, the lights merrily shined out, creating an inviting atmosphere. If one peered into the house, they could see a silvery white haired youth staring out the window, face resting on his hand. Gentle eyes stared out at the gathering fluff. A smile hovered over his lips as he watched the snow slowly drift down the dead lawn. Ryou opened the window, letting the snow gently rest against his smooth palm, melting as they came into contact with the silky skin. His silvery white hair fluttered as the chilly breeze of winter brushed against his face. Closing the expressive eyes he let the winter wind caress his warm cheek. Unbeknownst to him, a slim figure crept close to him, garnet eyes glinted with amusement as they spotted the silvery white haired boy leaning out the window. Letting his arms wrap themselves around the boy's slim waist, he drew the boy back into the warm house. Opening the large henna colored eyes Ryou withdrew himself into the warmed atmosphere, shutting the window once more.  
  
"Gonna get sick like that koi."  
  
His only response was to curl up against Bakura's body, letting the stronger of two boys lift him to the couch. Letting the fire that crackled merrily warm them, both boys curled up against each other. Ryou's pale face relaxed as Bakura's fingers began to idly twirl his hair between the elegant fingers of his. Long sooty lashes rested on the pale cheeks as Ryou dozed against his lover's chest. Letting out a small kittenish yawn, Ryou curled up close, practically lying on top of Bakura. His large eyes fluttered as he dozed off, hovering between dreams and wakefulness. He made a small noise of contentment and tucked his nose on Bakura's throat.  
  
"You're nose is cold koi."  
  
Giggling Ryou withdrew the aforementioned nose. Sighing he nestled closely to the warm body. Soon both bodies settled into a comfortable silence where words would have only hindered the peaceful mood. The soft whoosh of a sleep induced breaths filled the cozy room, as both boys fell asleep. Both lips were curved up into slight smiles as both similar looking boys curled up against each other. Arms protectively embracing the other, both breathed in the scent of the other, cherishing what they called love. As the popping fire cast beautiful dancing shadows across the pale faces, any fool could see that each face held the look of perfect contentment. So in each other's embrace, both boys slept oblivious to the facts of an imperfect world, or that outside their comfortable house that reality was crashing down on innocent people...no, not in this comfortable blue house. In here, two boys slept, dreams of bliss and happiness floating in each other's mind. No, in here only happiness and love could be seen.  
  
(Bakura)  
  
Mmmmmmmm...warm snuggly Ryou with a crackling fire toasting me. Life can't get any better. The little tenshi moves closer to me and I smile into his silvery white hair. MY silvery white hair! I wrap my arms tighter around my warm snuggly Ryou and feel him turn to face me. That angelic face smiles even in his sleep. How can he do that? How can he smile in his sleep like the little angel he is? Isn't he afraid of the future? Isn't he afraid that this is all a dream? Isn't he afraid that maybe something horrible will happen and we'll be torn away? How does he do it?  
  
"Kura-kun?"  
  
That beautiful silky soft voice jars me back to reality. I look down to see those beautiful eyes of his, those beautiful russet eyes blink up at me, half lidded from sleep.  
  
"What are you thinking about Kura-kun?"  
  
"How do you do it Ryou?"  
  
I can see confusion cloud over those heart melting eyes of his.  
  
"How do you just lie there and smile at the world? How do you do it?"  
  
I hear silence and look down to see Ryou contemplating the question.  
  
"How do you go on smiling that even when you know the world out there is hell? How do you smile when you know one day we might die, or that something horrible might happen today?"  
  
At that I can see a smile hover over his luscious lips.  
  
"Ah might is the key word Kura-kun. I know that it might be a horrible day or we might die, but I know that we might not. At least not now. I know if something horrible happens it'll go back to good again. Maybe no today or tomorrow but eventually. Fate moves in circles Kura-kun, I know it'll be alright soon enough."  
  
"But you don't know if it will...it could be forever before it becomes 'okay' again."  
  
A small frown hovers over the smile.  
  
"Why do you always think about the bad Kura-kun? Why not the good?"  
  
Why do I think of only the bad?  
  
'It's just who you are silly.'  
  
Right voice in my head.  
  
"It's who I am koi."  
  
"Well this is who I am. You're dark, I'm light. It's just us kobito."  
  
It's just who we are. I guess...I still don't get it. I feel a warm pair of lips peck at my cheek.  
  
"Don't think about it too much kobito."  
  
Good idea, the thing is not to think too hard; Or to not think at all. I lay my head onto his stomach, listening to his gentle breathing. It lulls my buzzing mind and I let a sigh escape my lips. I can feel those slim fingers of his sift through my hair, caressing away the worries of a better world. Smiling I let my eyes close as another nap seems to be in order.  
  
(Ryou)  
  
Awww...he's asleep. I can feel his soft breathing slowly warming my stomach. I pull him to my chest, letting his snowy head rest over my heart. Even in his sleep he slings his arm around my waist, possessively pulling me to him. His relaxed features make me smile. He looks like a little child as he sleeps, peaceful. It's hard to believe that he can be so destructive when he's awake. I let my fingers skim his soft cheek, resting on his lips. He turns away, burying his face into my shirt. I bury my nose into the rain soft hair, taking in his smell of chocolate and coffee. It calms me to the very core, something in it soothes me. I cradle his head to my chest, letting the snowy tresses hang down on his face, shadowing those sharp features of his. Do you know why I smile Kura-kun? I smile because you are here. I smile because you whisper the sweetest words into my ears. I smile because you wrap those safe and secure arms around my waist, pulling me close to you, marking me yours. I smile because you love me. I smile because I'm not alone in the world. I smooth away that forever unruly mane of yours. Letting my lips gently touch your forehead I smile. I love you more then anything in the world Kura-kun. I can see a ghost of a smile flicker over your relaxed features for a miniscule minute before they fade away to the grim features once more. I love everything about you Kura-kun. Everything. I love the rough mask you put on in public, I love the gentler side you that you only expose to me, I love those beautiful demonic garnet eyes, and most of all I love your kisses. I love the taste of bittersweet chocolate and dark coffee. I love the possessiveness of your kiss and the roughness mixed with the gentleness. I love everything about you. I love you Kura- kun. I pet those snow-white locks and soon I feel myself drifting off into sleep as well. My last conscious though was of your beautiful snow white locks gleaming in the dim firelight. The silvery white standing out in the shadowy room. Beautiful silvery white amongst the dance of fiery red and yellow, shining like the halo of an angel placed on a demon. *************************************************************** *************************************** Well that concludes winter...pointless and not that great. Oh well. I'm thinking about continuing From Afar, my other fic. I kinda forgot about it. Yeah, sorry about that. I've been too busy with this fic; it's my most successful one so far. Well anyways, read and review as usual and I'll post another chapter or continue my other fic soon! I promise! Thanks and ja ne! ^_^ 


	12. beautiful blood leaves

I'm finally back everybody!!!! Yeah the PSAT's are over!!!!!! Yay!!!!!! Six weeks of blissfully ignorance until I get my grades!!!!! Yeah don't mind me; I just had a humungous bowl of ice cream to make up for my lack of sleep and on a huge sugar high now. Anyways, I just have to thank all my loyal wonderful reviewers for wishing me luck and reading my story for so long now!!!!! I love you all!!!!!! Anyways uh thank you's:  
  
DaLizzie: Thanks! I've finally updated and yes darn you school!!!!!!!  
  
Phwee? Yami hobo: Thanks for all your reviews!!!!!! I love them allll!!!!!!! Wow talk about a sugar high. Might have been the ice cream with the chocolate on top. Anyways, love all your reviews, keep them coming!  
  
Neko no Basu: Thank you so much! Yeah, I'm trying to make my characters a little more complex then the regular ones...trying is the key word there. Well nice to know you like it. Oh yeah, I go to BHS, why does your school have a gay straight alliance? That would be cool.  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: It's so nice to hear from you again!!!!!!!! I missed your reviews!!!! Nice to know that you enjoyed your popsicles ^_^. Oh yeah, the piccy's? You can send them to my email, I wrote it out on one of the chapter somewhere...anyways thanks!!!! I hope your computer gets better soon!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Sorry I couldn't thank you earlier, but damn PSAT's. Anyways thanks for the nice review and the pocky!!!!! I need the sugar now I really do...  
  
So yeah, anyways, almost coming to an end here. Maybe a chapter or two more before I move on to the sequel or another new fic. I promise to try to start up my other old fics as well. Anyways I though I'd start off with maybe an autumn-ish fic or something along those lines. Anyways, on with the fic! I say anyways too much...It's regular POV!!!! *************************************************************** *************************************** Swish  
  
Crunch  
  
Sweep  
  
Feather light leaves painted a deep orange red glide daintily to the grass, resting there before some child steps on it, killing the poor unfortunate leaf. I pick up the newly fallen orange stained gold leaf, observing its delicate structure of spidery veins and its subtly dyed colors. Holding it up to the bright sun I can see through the thin skin of the leaf. I let it fall to my lap, resting on the faded away denim of my pants. I smile at the pile of multi colored leaves slowly collecting onto my lap, the wind rustling them the slightest bit. I slowly let my finger sift through the multi colored leaves, smiling sadly. Fall was Amane's favorite time of the year; she loved the colors that surrounded her every day, the sun filtering the thin skin of the many multi colored leaves. I close my eyes, battling tears and old memories.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ryou! Ryou, look! Look at this one! It's red and yellow! Can we keep it?"  
  
"Sure Mane-chan, come on let's bring them home! We can dry them in the old book again."  
  
Fall leaves envelope both children as the wind picks up and swirls around them. Walking with fistfuls of beautifully colored leaves, Amane walk beside her brother.  
  
"Ryou, is daddy home today?"  
  
"No Mane-chan, remember? I told you he's at work. Daddy has to work so he can make money."  
  
"Why can't he be home and make money? Like before mommy went away. Why not Ryou?"  
  
The younger Ryou swallows hard as unshed tears gather around his eyes, those beautiful innocent still sparkling eyes. Amane sees her older brother's eyes starting to look far away into the past; he always did that when she talked about mommy. About when mommy was still with them. It made him sad, it made him cry and Amane didn't want her older brother to cry.  
  
"Sorry Ryou..."  
  
"Don't be sorry Mane-chan! It's okay! See?"  
  
Smiling tentatively Amane hugged her older brother quickly before they both set off to their home. As they crosses the street neither one of them noticed the car swerving at the turn of the corner, and neither one of them noticed it was coming straight at them. The next thing Ryou could remember was he was holding his little sister, his baby sister in his arms. Her body coated in her own blood, with those beautiful red and gold leaves scattered around her like a thin blanket. Only this time, those beautiful leaves were painted with crimson red blood, slowly dripping onto the cold pavement. The only sound that could be heard was the screaming of a young boy, screams filled with anguish and heart break. Screaming and the quiet rustling of the leaves as the wind swirled around them, blanketing them from the world.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
He couldn't take it...tears coursed down his cheeks as they dripped onto the pile of leaves that sickeningly reminded him of his sister's blood dripping down onto the pavement. The scarlet blood slowly dropping like rain or the dew drops on the grass in the early mornings. Everything, everything reminded him of his dear Mane-chan. Her very essence seemed to be soaked into the leaves, the leaves which now lay scattered on the still lush grass, lazily drifting to lie delicately on the tips of the grass, barely floating off the ground. Sobs racked the thin little body as his tears fled down his smooth cheeks. Cradling his head in his hands he tried to hide away from the world, bringing his knees close to his body. No matter how hard he tried, the tears still ran down his now flushed cheeks. Everything! Everything reminded him of Mane-chan, the gentle teasing wind, the vibrant lush grass, and most of all those beautiful delicate leaves, colored by their reds and oranges and yellows. They reminded him too much, too much of the blood soaked ones that he clutched in his hands only hours after his dear Mane-chan had passed on. He could never forget those amused brown eyes look so fearful and dilated. He could see death looming in those eyes, he could sense death. He could feel him, hear him, and even smell him. Death lurked in the corners of his baby sister's body as he clutched her tight, praying, hoping that she would be fine. He remembered her ghostly last words, the words of a child still yet to grow.  
  
"Look at the leaves Ryou...look at them Ryou...they're so pretty...so...pretty. Ryou...do they have...leaves in heaven? Do they? Is it fall...in heaven? Is it...beautiful?"  
  
As those childish word left her lips so did her soul. It was too much, everything around was Mane-chan, everything. Suddenly secure arms wrapped themselves around the shaking sobbing body. Soothing words were whispered into his ear as gentle hands rubbed his back. Ryou sobbed into Bakura's shirt, clinging to it like it was his lifeline. Rocking the sobbing body back and forth Bakura comforted his love like a mother would a child. Soon his sobs quieted and he sat there, still clutching to Bakura's now damp shirt, tears still coursing down his cheeks. Bakura didn't ask he never did. All he did was cradle the small body, shushing the wracking sobs that invaded his love's body. He only smoothed away the damp locks and held his love letting the tears fall down those soft cheeks of his.  
  
~~***Time lapse to about a week***~~  
  
Ryou looked dully out the window, the leaves were gone. All had turned dry and dead, drying away the colors, those beautiful vibrant colors. He was relieved, but not. He wanted to see those beautiful colors, no matter how much they haunted him or how much they made him cry. It made him feel Mane-chan; it made him feel her presence deep inside her. He could feel those familiar tears well up inside him, tears that never seemed to stop. Smooth elegant fingers wiped them away, caressing his cheek with a gentleness that rivaled a mother's touch. Garnet eyes softened at the sight of those clear salty tears. Smoothing away the silvery white locks Bakura twirled a piece in his restless fingers.  
  
"You've been sad tenshi."  
  
Ryou smiled sadly, but nevertheless smiled. Bakura had been so kind, so patient, so loving to him. He never asked once where the tears were from or badgered him about it. He just wiped them away and softly cradled his body, calming him to the depth of his soul. His garnet eyes never rolled in annoyance or hardened at the sight of so many tears, he just kissed his flushed cheeks and whispered soothing words into his ears. Those secure arms just embraced his weak body and let him cry to his heart's content.  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something...a surprise."  
  
Cocking his head Ryou let Bakura tug him up, following him with a curious look, for the moment his grief was forgotten. What was Bakura up to? Pushing the door to their room he pushed Ryou onto the bed. With a quick wink and a kiss on those full lips he disappeared for a moment. Returning a minuet later with a mischievous grin on his face Bakura sat next to Ryou.  
  
"You know what day it is koi?"  
  
"Day we got together a year ago."  
  
"Right, so happy anniversary koi."  
  
(Ryou)  
  
I can feel something heavy suddenly appear in my hands. It surprises me how quick his hands can be. I look down to see something wrapped in light tissue paper and from the mysterious grin on his face it's either good or very bad. As curiosity gets the better of me and I unwrap it. I stare in shock for a minute, just staring.  
  
"How-"  
  
Words fail me and I just stare. Oh kami...I look up and see those garnet eyes of his smiling at me obviously proud he found the best gift for me in the world. I just stare up at him and try to speak again.  
  
"..."  
  
Well that went well...forget talking I'm kissing him! I lunge at him and fasten my lips to his, holding his body close to mine.  
  
"I guess you liked it."  
  
"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!!!!!!!!"  
  
I can feel tears of happiness forming in my eyes but I ignore it as I just kiss his lips, cheeks, and eyes, what ever I can kiss right now. I love him so much.  
  
(Bakura)  
  
I see his beautiful eyes shine with tears of happiness, threatening to spill over as he looks up at me. For as long as I know, I had seen those eyes as beautiful as they were, always had a deep sorrowful emotion hidden in the depth. They expressed his grief he experienced in his life, but now...now they seemed to glow. To glow with happiness...I've never seen him so happy. It made my heart nearly burst as I saw his eyes sparkle with an indescribable emotion. One of happiness and love.  
  
"I have something for you too koi."  
  
Reaching into his bed stand he hands me a box. Hm...a box? Opening it I can feel my eyes grow wide with joy...and possibly it's shininess. Beautiful. An old yet still beautiful dagger lies in the depth of fluffy stuff. A beautiful dagger with a handle inlaid with gold and lapis lazuli. Ancient letter written in a forgotten language decorate the hilt.  
  
"It was a collection from my father's, an old one. There's a story behind it."  
  
"Really, do tell me koi..."  
  
"It was said to belong to a tomb raider, the king of tomb raiders. He used to go from tomb to tomb, village to village raiding and pillaging. He even dared to bring the mummy of a former pharaoh to the palace. But anyways, he always carried this knife with him. It was said to be his favorite. No one was able to capture him, no matter what. He never was discovered and no one knew him, at least not personally. Here's the interesting part, he was said to have eyes like a demon, red and fiery burning with a passion that made everyone turn away from his gaze. And his hair? It was said to have been made from silver, shining in the Egyptian sun, teasing the pharaoh for his incapability to capture him. Then one day it was announced that he disappeared. Just disappeared. Some say he got captured, others say he just spread the rumor and lived a long life. My father said he had disappeared into darkness, living in the shadows of his mind. Well, anyways the only trace left of him was to be this dagger, his favorite dagger. He made it himself. He wrote: Ma-na senf-sen, Ba-sen amen kekui tchetta er neheh. Bring to my their blood, their soul hidden in the dark for ever and ever."  
  
I smile and kiss his lips once more, savoring the lingering taste of salty tears.  
  
"I like this tomb raider guy...too bad I couldn't meet him."  
  
Smiling he just looks up at me. Yes, that's all I care about. That beautiful smile of his that smile that holds no trace of sadness or grief, just happiness.  
  
(Regular)  
  
Two bodies, intertwined lay in the bed, smiles resting on their lips as they sleep. Fingers locked together and bodies held close together. On the bedside the polished blade stands proudly, shining in the ethereal moonlight. By it stands a picture, framed in a delicate glass frame that holds dried leaves of orange and yellow, vibrantly standing out amongst the darkness. Within it four pairs of warm brown eyes look up at you, staring with amusement, happiness, intelligence, and grace. Soft smiles decorate the four figures, as silvery white hair and dusty blue-black hair stands out. The family that once stood together stand together once again. Amane sitting on Ryou's mother's lap with Ryou standing by the side, his father's firm hand on his shoulder. They all stand together, happy and content. Their atmosphere permeates harmony, contentment, happiness. Their faces smile that isn't forced or fake, but real. Smiling at ease, with no worries of the world, just smiling for the sake of smiling. Smiling because there is a tomorrow and there is a yesterday. Smiling because they can. *************************************************************** *************************************** Done! Yeah I know the end is weird, sorry but I'm really tired right now and I really wanted to post this because it's been a really long while now. So please read and review all you nice people!!!! Please!!!!!! Thanks for being so great to me, I love you all!!!!!! By and ja ne ^_^! 


	13. The scent of new beginnings

Hello, hello!!! I'm back, I decided that since I was gone for so long I should update again really soon, and so here I am again. Although I think I am getting a little sick...eh whatever. So thank you's for all my lovely reviewers!!!!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thanks!  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: Thank you!!!! I know, evil PSAT's, evil!!!!!! Well their over for now so until December I'm blissfully ignorant~!  
  
DaLizzie: Thank you and yes Bakura and Ryou are perfect for each other!!!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Ohhhhhh!!!! A whole basket full of pocky!!!!! Oh so happy!!!! Thank you!! With a chibi Ryou and chibi Bakura plushie?! Happiness beyond happiness!!!!!! I love you both so much now!!!! Well not that I didn't before...anyways, yeah new fic coming up soon so look for it!!!  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: Thank you!!! That was a really funny pic...I think I saw the chibi version of it but not the real one so I'm very happy!!!!! Yeah the tomb raider thing? Yeah sort of a reference to the past...eh needed a story to the dagger and it just happened to work so well...  
  
KhusaruMeseiko: Wow, thank you! I don't know what to say...yeah the grammar was never really my best subject, thank god for automatic grammar check. Yeah the scent thing was sort of like a showing of how different they were but still went together well. I try to incorporate the simple things that people take things for granted and make a bigger deal out of it. So thanks for the really nice review!!!!!!  
  
Neko no Basu: Thanks! Do you mean BHS or BTHS? Because I think they are different schools. I don't know, but whatever, thanks for your review!  
  
Dragon's Venom: Thanks and yes there will be more stories soon!  
  
Anyways let's see, this will be in Bakura's POV and let's say it's kinda like summer-ish, very hot and muggy and humid and you get the idea. On with the fic! *Munches on the basket full of pocky* ^_^ *************************************************************** *************************************** Hot  
  
Humid  
  
Muggy  
  
Hate  
  
Must kill mosquitoes  
  
Too lazy  
  
Hate summer  
  
Too tired to cause...chaos! GAH!!!!!  
  
Mrmph.  
  
I lay eagle spread out on the porch, even in the middle of the night or close to it, the damn heat won't lay off!!!!!! Even the porch feels icky...did I just say icky? Stupid heat...I look up, hello sky full of stars that seem to mock me...why am I talking to the sky? I'm insane!  
  
'You already were insane baka.'  
  
That means you're insane too so there!  
  
'Am not!'  
  
You said you were a part of my mind!!! You contradict your self!!!! Liar!!!!!!  
  
'Humph.'  
  
Ignoring the voice that doesn't really exist in my head I turn back to the sky. Staring up I see the hazy sky dotted with shimmering stars. Even in this heat they seem to shine with that unearthly shimmer. A little aura that notes each star as something special. I feel the most miniscule puffs of wind teasing my body, leaving me about .01% cooler then I was before. With it comes in the scent of summer. The scent of lazy afternoons filled with the dry heat of the trees and the delicate scent of dried up roses. Roses like my Ryou. Mmmmmmmm...Ryou...Closing my eyes I cast my heat filled head to think about Ryou. Ryou with his silvery white hair that seems to shine with an aura like the stars, Ryou with his pale porcelain skin that no matter how hot it is seems to stay cool to the touch and Ryou with those pouty lips of his that taste just like roses and vanilla. Sweet with an aftertaste that reminds me of the lazy days we spent on the hammock, spooned against one another, the gentle wind cradling us. I still feel those silky strings of hair brushing against my skin mockingly, teasing me to bury my face in them and take in the scent of vanilla and delicate roses. White roses mind you, never any other color, white roses. Everything about him is white, white roses, white skin, silvery white hair. It's like he's an angel, an angel that chose me a demon of darkness. Why? I mean come on; you have to admit I'm not the saintliest of the saints, rather the opposite. I'm dark, dark as the night. Haunting, mysterious, dark. Everything about me is dark...well except my white hair, hair just like Ryou's. Only his is gentler, more tamed, while mine is unruly. Rough and wild. My eyes? Red, red as blood. Everything about me is dark, even my boxers are black!!!! Hey, what else do you expect me to wear in this heat? I feel a warm something rest on my stomach and looking down I see the familiar white fluff that I claimed mine. MINE DO YOU HEAR?!?!?!?! MINE!!!!!! Shifting on the hard floor I can hear those small noises of discomfort he makes whenever he can't get comfortable. I can just imagine his face scrunched up and lips pouting as he tries to shift into a more comfortable position. Chuckling I scoop up the little body and carry him to the swinging porch bench.  
  
"You're awake?"  
  
"Have been for awhile, blasted heat makes it impossible to sleep in."  
  
Frowning at the stupid heat I lie onto the more cushioned swing bench letting the momentum of my sitting swing us across the porch. I settle his body close to mine, letting it rest on top of me. With a small sigh I can see his eyes turn half laden as he tries to doze off. His too large tee droops down one shoulder, revealing its satiny whiteness to the night sky. I stroke the impossibly soft skin of his cheek and rest my own cheeks on his feathery mane of silvery white hair. So beautiful, an angel in disguise. I feel his perpetually cool fingers entwine amongst mine, that small hand of his fitting perfectly in my palm.  
  
"Ryou, do you believe in angels?"  
  
"Mhmm...why?"  
  
"Nothing, go to sleep tenshi."  
  
I can feel him smiling and as he closes his eyes, I cradle his body to mine. His slender legs are tangles in mine, making it impossible to ever get up, not that I would want to. I drape an arm around his bare shoulder and make sure that he firmly wrapped to me. I feel his warm breathe tickle my chest as his cheek rests against my chest. Murmuring sleep induced words of nothing he lets his silvery hair that matches the ethereal shine of the moon fall over his sweet angelic face. Do you believe in angels Ryou? You should, you are one.  
  
(Sakura, Bakura's mother)  
  
Peeking through the porch door I can see two boys entwined amongst each other, silvery hair falling in every which direction making it impossible to figure out which mane belongs to whom. The gentle rays of dawn reach out to stroke their faces, the fiery sun a gentle reminder of what it is to become. I can see it play its weak rays across the white of the wall beyond the swing. Beautiful gentle colors of bright yellow orange and red painted across the whiteness, it takes my breath away. Something so simple, yet so beautiful. Something of this world, yet so unworldly. I look down to see my son have his arm drawn around his little angel's waist, claiming him his for the world to see. Always so possessive, yet I smile at his love. Well a little possessiveness never killed anyone. After all let them enjoy their simple love for the moment. Let them live in their own little bubble of love before they go on, they're so happy, so pure, so simple. So unlike the world before us. Let them cherish it, let them bath in it for the while because when they do go out into the world set out before us they'll have each other. Because they'll have everything they need, they'll be together, together and happy.  
  
(Ryou)  
  
Yawn  
  
Sigh  
  
Snuggle  
  
Looking up I can see his garnet eyes opening slowly, inch by inch. Squinting in the bright sunrise I can see him stare off into the distance once more.  
  
"Kura-kun what do you think about?"  
  
A pause before he actually filters what I asked him.  
  
"Of angels and things..."  
  
His voice far away distanced by his thoughts. I see, well sounds like him. Have I ever told you he likes to talk in riddles? Very complicated riddles. Especially if you catch him in a very dreamy mood. He'll make no sense at all, and all I can do is nod. I don't think he notices though, he just rambles on and on, sometimes he just stops in the middle of a sentence and suddenly turns away face frowning and upturned. Upset by his own logics and thinking, only to turn around the next minute happy as ever. He truly confuses me. I can never understand what he's truly like. He's just so complicated, but I love him for it, I love him for the fact that I can't figure out what he's saying. It just makes him my Kura-kun, so beautiful and intricate. A puzzle never to be solved. So we just lay there, Bakura's arm draped over my waist as usual, letting the world know that I'm his. We watch the fiery ball called the sun rise above over the horizon, spilling its radiant rays over our entwined bodies. The sky begins to entwine colors of light airy pinks and oranges, making it seem as if the colors themselves float about the sky, separate, in a world of their own. The hazy atmosphere blends together the light airiness and combines to release the vibrant blue of the sky. The heat not yet set in, releasing something cool and refreshing into the early morning day. The dew drops skim the lush green grass, bringing in the scent of new beginnings, the one that smells like raindrops on a clear day and summer heat combined with that of the lazy afternoon. The smell that one inhales and immediately smiles because they're suddenly filled with a new cause, yeah that smell. It filters the think atmosphere, penetrating the porch of our house, and we just lie there inhaling the scent of new beginnings, thinking, breathing, smiling. *************************************************************** *************************************** Okay, the last paragraph made absolutely no sense at all!!!!!! But still I hope you all liked it!!! Like I said maybe on or two more chapters to come, two at the most, but I'm almost done with this fic. Hope you enjoyed reading it so far!!! If so please read and review and you will be perpetually loved by me!!! Thanks and ja ne until the next chapter!!!! ^_^ 


	14. perfect

Hey you all!!! Back for the last and final chapter of Broken Glass House! I know it's the last chapter, but the sequel will come up either next or after a new fic. Promise. Anyways I want to thank the reviewers that have always reviewed my fic with extra special thank yous!!!!!  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: Thank you for always reviewing!!!! Thank you! Let's see how can I give you a gift for always reading my stuff...I know!!!! This last chapter will be for you both!! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Yuri Rikusentai: Can't thank you enough!!!! You've been the best and for that here's a gift for you! *Brings in a truck full of popsicles!!! And a cake that says thank you with all it's sugary goodness...*  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: The best!!! Can't thank you enough, for the review and the pocky...yes never forget the pocky...anyways for you let's see...how about a huge 10 pound bag full of sugar? Oh yeah and I'll dedicate a chapter to you in my next fic, promise!  
  
Phwee? Yami hobo: Thank you for all the reviews for all my chapters!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Thank you, you always review my story! Love you to death!! All of you!!!  
  
DaLizzie: Thanks a lot!  
  
I also want to thank all those who gave me kind reviews through out my story: Neko no Basu, Dragon's Venom, KhusaruMeseiko, Link-Roy-Marth-lover, Yuu, SoulDreamer, Eyesrdiolies, Hikari- neko, Carmen5, Copycat4, Neko Moon Goddess, Death's Child, Dark Moon Fairy, Sugar Goose, Yami sock Tenshi, Darktiger, Shadow's slave!!!! I love you all to death!!!!!!!  
  
Anyways, after this chapter I'll most likely post a new fic rather then the sequel, I kinda want a break from Broken Glass House plot. So yeah, thanks for you thoughts though. Now with out any further ado I present to you the last and final chapter for Broken Glass House. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* A warm breeze wafts past our bodies, brining in the soft scent of sun dried flowers and the lazy scent of a warm honeyed afternoon. The scent of grass and strawberries combined with the addicting scent of vanilla's and roses combine to form a potent draft of laziness. With my arms wrapped around my tenshi I let the gentle stream of wind rock us in the hammock. His even breathing soothes me as he dozes, lying between consciousness and dreams. I let the hand that rest on his stomach slowly tease him as I trail my fingers across the soft skin. He emits a soft purr as I travel across his stomach. Soon we're lying still once more, my love sleeping with his even breathe tickling the hand that rest on his body. I rest my head on a silken pillow of soft silvery white hair. My silvery white hair. So beautiful, so simple, so much like my love. I cradle the soft delicate body as I let breathe in his scent of vanilla and roses. Sweet, honeyed, and just like my love. I love you so much angel, more then the highest point of heaven or the deepest pit of hell. So much innocence and gentleness, something I protect and guard with my whole soul and life. Everything that makes up Ryou is innocence and gentleness, something so rarely found in the unpure world. So beautiful, so simple, so much like my love.  
  
So here I am, laying in a hammock, my love lying against me as I hold him close. We just lay down here, letting the gentle wind cradle us. Yeah it's been how many years now? Three, yeah three whole years we've been together. So we are, in our senior year, awaiting college and you know what? I'm not scared about entering the real world and all that shit. I'm just happy, I have everything I want. Amongst all my darkness I have my light, amongst all my hate I have love, and amongst all my loneliness I have companionship...hell I have more then that. I have Ryou. My beautiful, simple, innocent Ryou. That's all I need to get past this hellish world. All I need is his simple smile that lifts my heart to the highest level of heaven. All I need are those sweet intoxicating kisses he gives me every morning. All I need are those soft compassionate eyes staring up at my full of love and care. That's all I need.  
  
(Regular)  
  
Two figure lie in an old hammock, gently being pushed by the gentle blowing of the wind. Their fingers lie intertwined as well as their legs, melding them into one. Their silvery hair gets tugged and pulled as the insistent wind picks across the warm bodies. With one arm protectively wrapped around the smaller one, two faces lay relaxed with contentment and sleep. Both dreams filled with warm lazy thoughts as the sun sinks below the horizon. Both lips curl up in pure simple happiness as they enjoy the dying rays of the radiant sun. As another silent figure crept up to them, one could see the faint motherly smile hovering on her lips. Warm brown eyes smiled at two tangled bodies. She draped a blanket around the slim bodies and let her lips gently touch the two foreheads before escaping into the cozy house. Sakura cast one last look at the two figures huddled under the blanket as they nestled in each other's embrace. As a blanket of stars began to cover the sky silvery white hair shone like a pair of their own stars, shining with their own auras that permeated hope and love and simplicity.  
  
(Ryou)  
  
Warmth was the first thing that was registered in my head. I felt warm, loved, comforted. I could feel those wonderfully secure arms wrapped around me as I blinked. Dark garnet eyes that I loved gazed up at the still dark sky, speckled with the few remaining stars. He never seems to be asleep, never. I stroke the feathery soft strands of hair that trail down his neck, curling them in my hands. So soft. Looking down I can see those eyes study me as he smiles vaguely. We just lay there, staring as the few stars soon get blotted out by the all too brilliant sun. The all too familiar wind rustles our sleep tousled hair as we watch the slow sunset. I feel just so...perfect at the moment. Like nothing can ruin our moment, like nothing will go wrong. Oh, I know something will go wrong, but it won't bother me. Is it right? Is it right to feel so loved? And comforted? Is it alright in the imperfect world to feel perfect? I hope so, because I feel perfect at the moment. Perfect and comforted. Nothing can stop me from loving Bakura, nothing. And with that thought in my head, I continue to watch the sun rise over the distant horizon, with my love by my side, fingers intertwined and bodies melded. Yes, I feel perfect at the moment and the world can to do nothing about it. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Wow, well that was a really short last chapter. Well I hope that you like it! Please read and review and I will post up a new fic as soon as possible for me! Look for it everybody! Thanks for reading my story and I hope you'll enjoy my other fic as much as this. Ja! ^_^ 


End file.
